Oh The Webs That We Weave
by LenaCraft
Summary: What happens when the mafia boss has his sights set on you? You can run and you can hide, but in the end Blood Dupre always gets what he wants. This story is set after chapter 25 of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh The Webs That We Weave**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice or any character associated with Heart/Clover/Joker No Kuni No Alice.

A/N: Ok guys this story takes place right after chapter 25 of the Heart No Kuni No Alice manga series. This will primarily be an Alice x Blood fanfic, but it will have moments with all other characters. This is only my second fanfiction, and the first one for Heart No Kuni No Alice so I hope you like my writing. :-)

**At the Clock Tower**

"Hi Julius, I'm back," Alice said upon entering the Clock Tower.

Briefly looking up from his current clock Julius gave a nod in greeting.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long. It looks like you're busy, can I help with anything?"She inquired.

Putting the clock down gently Julius stood and faced Alice. " I've told you before Alice that you don't have to help me out because you stay here." Seeing the look of disappointment on Alice's face he quickly added, "But if you really want to help a cup of coffee would be nice."

Alice beamed up at Julius and headed off to the kitchen. Despite Julius's reassurance that she didn't need to help out Alice always felt the need to assist Julius. She loved to help out in any way that she could, even if it was simply making coffee.

As she started grinding the coffee beans Alice's thoughts turned back to the Mad Hatter. She would definitely not be attending the ball if we was going to be there. After their last encounter she never wanted to come across him again. His violent mood swings were indeed a sight to behold, a sight that she never wanted to see again.

Alice's grinding of the beans became more forceful as she was lost in her thoughts. The nerve of him coming to the Clock Tower and telling Julius that he wanted to take her to the mansion. She wouldn't live there in a million years. She enjoyed the peaceful friendship that she and Julius shared. It was so easy to live with him. He never lost his temper or claimed she was seducing the men. What a ridiculous thought.

Shaking her head as if to clear all the thoughts away she finished preparing the coffee and returned to give it to Julius.

Starring at Julius intently as he took the first sip Alice held her breath. After the first sip he placed the cup back down and said "Eight. The beans were really ground up well."

"Yay that's better than last time," Alice said smiling.

Julius favored her with a rare smile, "Have you decided if you will be attending the ball?" He asked.

Alice's smile quickly faded and a blush crept up her checks. "Um, yeah I decided that I'm not going to go."

Sensing that their was something wrong Julius prodded further by asking, " May I ask why?"

"Well Blood is going to be there and I don't want to see him," responded Alice sheepishly.

Sighing Julius began, "May I give you some advice?" Upon Alice's nod of approval Julius continued. " If you want to go than go, don't let some man dictate what you will and will not do."

Starring at the floor Alice nodded. She didn't know why but this topic of conversation was making her feel uncomfortable. Deciding that she needed an escape she said, "Um thanks Julius. Um I noticed that we're low on a few things in the kitchen, I'll go out and grab some groceries."

Julius just sighed and nodded in approval as Alice hurried out the door.

**At the Hatter Mansion.**

The only sound that could be heard form the closed door of Blood Dupre s office was the continuous scratch of pen against paper as the Hatter worked diligently on his every growing heap of paperwork. His silence and concentration was suddenly broken by the Bloody Twins bursting through the door with a distraught looking Elliot bringing up the rear.

"Boss Boss!" The twins yelled racing over to Blood s desk.

"Sorry Blood, I tired to stop them." Said a contrite looking Elliot leaning against the doorway.

"Like you could stop us newbie-hare."Replied Dee.

"Yeah go eat a carrot you rabbit." Added Dum.

"I don t eat carrots and I m not a RABBIT!!! Elliot shouted and his face turned a very unnatural red.

"If it looks like a duck and it quacks like a duck..." began Dum, "than it s probably a duck," finished Dee.

"That's it! I have had it with you two!!" With that Elliot whipped out his gun and pointed it in the twins' direction.

"Bring it on newbie-hare!" The twins shouted in unison while drawing their swords.

Blood, who until now, had been ignoring the commotion slammed his pen down on the desk with enough force that it echoed throughout the vast office.

"Enough." Blood said in a deadly calm tone. The look in his eyes quickly made the twins and Elliot sheath their weapons and look ashamed. Well in the twins' case their look of remorse was purely a sham, however, Elliot truly did look down cast.

"Now," Blood began, "what is this all about. It had better be good." Anyone in the room could pick up the silent threat in the Hatter s voice.

"Boss you have to make onee-san come to ball," Dum blurted out while he and Dee looked up to Blood with puppy dog eyes.

"Is that what this about." Blood said with all the indifference in the world. The Hatter picked his pen back up and continued with his work.

"I m surprised she s not planning to attend, what with all the men there to seduce." Blood finished while not even bothering to even look up from his work.

" Please Boss." Said Dee pulling lightly on Blood s arm.

"If the young lady doesn t want to go than that s her own choice. Now I have work to finished." Blood said with a tone of finality tugging his arm out of Dee s grasp.

"But she does wana go." Piped in Dum

" Yeah and we already have a red dress picked out for Onee-san" Dee exclaimed.

"No it s pink." Countered Dum

"Red."

"Pink"

"Red!"

"Pink!"

Just as the twins were about to unsheathe their swords and duel over the color of Alice s dress the faint voice of Elliot was heard.

"It's going to be orange." Elliot whispered.

Dee and Dum s battle was instantly forgotten as they turned to face the March Hare. Even Blood looked up from his paper work to look inquisitively at Elliot.

"Orange like a carrot." Stated Dum.

Once again Elliot s face turned an unearthly shade of red as he shouted, " No not like a carrot! Orange like in the color of carrot cake! They're completely. "

Upon the blank looks Elliot was receiving from the twins and Blood he began trying to clarify what he meant but was soon cut of by Blood. Turning to The Twins and narrowing his eyes he asked,

"What is it you two are going on about?" he asked irritably.

The twins looked at each other than down at the floor, neither wanting to say the reason why Alice wasn t planning to attend.

"Well" Blood demanded while glaring at the twins.

Finally it was Elliot who couldn t bear the silence anymore.

"Well you see Blood, its, ah I don t know quite how to say this." Elliot stammered while looking any where but at Blood and scratching behind his ears.

"Spit it out Elliot" ordered Blood.

Taking a deep breath Elliot said," Alice said she wasn t going to the ball if you were going to be there."

Seeing the expression on the Hatter s face Elliot immediately wished he hadn t said anything.

Blood s eyes narrowed instantly and his face became hard as stone.

"Is that so." He said while rising from his chair and purposefully walking to the coat hanger where he promptly downed his jacket and hat.

"I have business to attend to. Elliot finish the paperwork. Dum, Dee I believe you have a gate to guard." Blood instructed and turned to go out the door.

Before he could leave Elliot hurriedly caught up to him in the hallway.

"Blood you re not... you re not going to do anything are you? I m sure she didn t mean anything by it." Elliot implored.

"I didn t give you a hard task Elliot. I told you to finish the paperwork and yet you re not doing it. Is it too much for you to handle." Blood said flatly.

Elliot knew that he was treading on thin water and decided it would be best to back down.

"No n n not at all I ll get right on it." Stammered Elliot.

" Good." Was Blood s reply as he made his way down the hall.

Placing his hand to his forehead Elliot said, " I need a drink."

* * *

Alice smiled happily to herself as she headed down the path towards the market. The sunshine and outdoors was beginning to help her forget her current worries and cares. This was just the cure she needed, maybe she would take a quick walk through the forest before heading to the market. Some more alone time would probably be good for her.

Heading of the trail Alice began her way through the forest. The chirping of the birds and wind through the trees was defiantly doing the trick. At the moment she didn't know why she had been so stressed earlier. Everything was fine, things were more than fine, they were great.

Then before she knew what hit her a hand shot out behind a tree and grabbed her arm tightly, halting her in her steps. Alice let out a scream of surprised and turned to face the very last person in the world whom she wanted to see.

Blood Dupre was holding fast to her arm while giving her a smile that sent chills up her spine.

A.N: Well gang that's it for chapter 1, I hope you all like it. I promise that the next chapter will be much more exciting, this chapter was kind of a set up chapter. :-) Be assured that the next installment will have the fan girls inside all of you gushing with happiness. :-)

Lena


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh The Webs We Weave**

**Chapter 2-Entrapment**

**A/N: **Hey guys, I just want to say thank you to all who have reviewed my story. :-) Here is the next installment, I hope you all enjoy!

"Well well well what do we have here?" questioned Blood. "You do have a knack for trouble don't you young lady, walking all alone in the forest. That's dangerous; you never know what might be lurking out here."

Alice's heart jumped up into her throat as she tried to come up with something to say. She briefly considered turning and walking away from this confrontation but Blood's firm grip on her arm made sure that option was out of the question.

Blood stared expectantly down at Alice waiting for a response. Finally swallowing the large lump in her throat Alice quietly said, I was just going for a walk.

"Were you?" he questioned releasing her arm yet staying tremendously close. "Or were you perhaps coming to met one of your lovers."

Alice could feel her face reddening as she hastily replied, "Of course not." Then upon seeing the smirk on his face she quickly added, "Not that it s any of your business if I was."

"Is that what you told your ex when he you discovered your lack of faithfulness?" Blood retorted with a sneer.

SMACK!!

The forest resonated with the sound of Alice's hand making contact with the mafia bosses right cheek. Stunned Blood placed a gloved hand to his reddening cheek as if to assure himself that he had actually been slapped.

"How dare you! I never cheated on my ex he was the one who was unfaithful to me!" Alice shouted.

Breathing heavily she stood facing Blood. As the anger she had been feeling began to ebb away it was replaced with a new emotion. Fear.

Blood's shock had faded away and the look that he was giving her nearly stopped her heart. Fire danced behind his eyes and his posture resembled that of a lion ready to pounce on its paralyzed prey.

The fight or flight response suddenly kicked in. Deciding flight was the best course of action Alice quickly scanned her surroundings looking for the best possible exit. Just as she was preparing to sprint to safety Blood's deathly tone stopped her. "Don't I would catch you before you made it three steps from me."

Alice stared in wide-eyed horror at Blood. For the first time she finally caught a little glimpse of who he was and what he could be capable of. She was alone. She was alone in the forest with a very pissed off Blood Dupre.

All of her senses were hyper alert. Her eyes took him in watching, waiting, for any sign of movement. Her ears listened closely for any faint sound that would indicate he was about to spring. But he didn't move. He simply stared at her with his smoldering gaze, as if daring her to run. Alice couldn't take the intensity anymore. She bolted to the left. Escape the only thought in mind.

It was as if her movement snapped Blood into action. True to his word Alice didn't make it three steps before she felt a familiar hand grasping her upper arm stopping her dead in her tracks. With a single motion Blood spun her around and slammed her against the nearest tree. Pressing his body tightly against hers he effectively trapped her arms between their bodies while pinning her to the tree. His hands quickly came down on either side of her head making any escape impossible.

The rough bark of the tree dug painfully into her back while Blood's proximity made it hard to breath. At this point Alice was in a near panic; she was sure that Blood could feel the frantic pounding of her heart. Blood gazed down coldly at Alice, his face mere inches from her own.

"You've got some nerve young lady." he said quietly and insanely calm. Alice couldn't find the words to speak. She could barley even breath. All she could do was stare up at his face.

"I'm afraid I can't let that kind of action go unpunished." he said while bringing a hand up to cup her chin.

"What should I do hhmm?" He questioned leaning in closer. Alice tried to jerk her head away but Blood only tightened his grip on her chin successfully making her immobile.

Finding some of her strength back she said quietly but forcefully, "I m not sorry. You deserved it and I'd do it again. You always say rude things and make wild accusations."

Her defiance and strength made him smile ruefully down at her. "I'm the rude one?" he asked sardonically, "You struck me Alice. I think that physical violence trumps any harsh words spoken." As he spoke he delicately stroked a thumb over her lower lip. Alice gave an audible intake of breath at the contact which made Blood smirk in enjoyment. His proximity and touch was so unnerving to her. Why was he doing this?

Coming back to herself Alice retorted, "You chocked me. Remember"

For some odd reason this made Blood laugh. He released her chin as he chuckled. Alice looked at him with disbelief. And with that she knew the man in front of her truly was mad.

"So I did," he said once his laughter had died away, "Still," he said while staring down at her intently, I think I know how I shall punish you."

Alice held her breath in anticipation not knowing what this crazy man would do next.

"Two little birds told me that you weren't planning on going to the ball because I would be there. Is that true?" He inquired.

Not wanting to tell the truth, but knowing he would sense a lie if she told one she opted for the truth.

"Yes" she said simply.

He smiled darkly. "In that case, you will come to the ball and you will dance with me."

Alice gulped " And if I don't?" she ventured.

His smile turned predatory as he leaned down until his lips were next to her ear. Alice could feel his warm breath teasing her ear and it sent a tremor through her body.

"Then I ll find you." he whispered. "Remember you can run, but I can run faster. You can hide, but I will always find you.

Alice felt as though a cold bucket of water had been dropped on her. This man, this man was insane. There was no escaping him. Blood pulled back slightly so that he could look at her face, a victorious smile gracing his lips. His lips, why was she looking at his lips? Looking up into his eyes Alice voiced the one question that kept coming back to her mind.

"Why are you doing this?" she quietly asked.

With that same smile on his face he placed his hand behind her head and closed the distance until their foreheads were resting against each other. This is way too close Alice's mind screamed. What is he planning?

Then in a sultry voice Blood gave an answer that Alice would never have expected in a million years. "Because I want to be the only one that you seduce." he answered.

Alice's breath hitched and she tried to move her head back, but Blood was having none of that. He intertwined his fingers in her hair holding her in place.

" I don't understand." she breathed.

Closing the distance until their lips were almost touching Blood responded, "You will."

And with that Blood abruptly released her and stepped away. Alice could only stare in shock as the Mad Hatter smiled and turned to go. "I'll see you at the ball Alice. Don't keep me waiting."

And with that final underlying threat Blood left as quickly as he had appeared, leaving a very confused and distraught Alice behind.

Their encounter had ended so abruptly she felt as though her head was spinning. Despite the intense situation Alice had just been in she felt strangely alive. It was a truly confusing sensation.

Deciding that it was well past time that she get the hell out of this forest she turned to head back to the path. But wait, which way is out? Oh no was she lost? She couldn't be, she just needed to...

CRUNCH!!

Whirling around to face the unknown noise Alice came face to face with none other than an equally confused looking Ace.

"Ace!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Alice." He said with a smile walking over to her. "I'm trying to find my way back to the Clock Tower, do you know which way it is?"

Great, so he was lost too. Could today get any worse. As if on cue the time suddenly switched to night. Wonderful. What was that saying? Or right, out of the fire and into the frying pan.

**A/N: **Lol poor Alice, she never catches a break does she. The next chapter will basically be an Ace and Alice chapter. So for all you Ace fans you should enjoy it. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon.

Lena


	3. Chapter 3

**OH THE WEBS WE WEAVE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni No Alice or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. Last week was absolutely crazy. I want to say thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed my story and I also want to thank everyone who even reads it. I hope you all like this chapter!

**CHAPTER 3-HEART BEAT**

"Well it looks like we'll be camping together." exclaimed Ace with a wicked glint in his eyes. A glint that Alice didn't like one little bit.

"It looks that way."she sighed and hung her head in defeat

While Ace began setting up the tent Alice found a nice patch of grass to sit on. Leaning against the tree trunk behind her she stared up into the night sky and became lost in her thoughts. Blood Dupre, what a crazy man. She had no doubt in her mind that he would hold true to his threat. If she didn't go to the ball she knew he would come after her. That thought alone sent a cold shiver down her spine. She defiantly didn't want him chasing her down so her only option was to go to the ball. Where she would have to dance with him. Which means he would have to touch her again. Why did that thought make her heart race? She could feel herself blushing at the mere thought of his hands on her.

"Alice!"  
Startled out of her thoughts she was shocked to see Ace crouched down right in front of her. She hadn't even noticed him walk over. "Oh. Ace, you're done already." she managed to say.

"Yup," he said smiling. "Hey why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing." she said disgruntled. Smiling at the lie Ace reached out and gently stroked her burning check.

"Yes you are. Could it be that you're embarrassed about spending the night with me?" he questioned while rasing an eyebrow.

"You make it sound so dirty." Alice said and slapped his hand away.

Ace's grin widened as he retorted, "Oh Alice I didn't mean it in a dirty way. It's not my fault if that's the first place your mind went."

Closing her eyes in frustration Alice brought her hand up to her temple as if that could ward of the headache she felt coming on. This was going to be a very long night. Opening her eyes she was once again met by a smiling Ace. "Time for bed." he declared.  
Grabbing her by the wrist in one swift motion Ace pulled Alice to her feet and began leading her towards the tent.

Once inside the tent Alice noted that there was something extremely wrong. There was only one  
bed.  
"Ace," she said tiredly. "Why is there only one bed."

"Oh, is there only one. Hmm, I must have lost the other one." Ace said innocently. Alice immediately saw through his feigned innocence. Too tired to argue Alice plopped down on the side of th bed and began removing her shoes.

"Whatever," Alice sighed. "Just stay on your side of the bed."

How in the world did she keep getting herself into these ridiculous situations. Blood's voice rang in her ears, _it's because you're seducing all the men_. She snorted at the ridiculous notion. Seducing men, as if.

"Alice." she heard Ace say. Looking up at him she once again saw that wicked glint in his eye.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"You did promise." he said still smiling and slowly walking towards her.

Thoroughly confused she asked, "Promised what?"

Grinning like the Cheshire cat himself Ace shrugged out of his jacket and replied, "That I could listen to your heart."

Alice stared in horror at Ace and began scrambling backwards on the bed. This caused Ace's eyes to dance with excitement.

"Ace I..." but Alice was cut off as Ace flew through the air and tackled her to the bed. The air was squeezed out of her lungs as she became sandwiched between Ace and the bed. He had wrapped his arms around her slim frame in a tight bear hug and his head was placed against her chest right above her heart.

"That's the most wonderful sound in the world." said Ace as he snuggled his head against her chest. "It makes me feel like I can do anything. It makes me feel like I can change my own fate."

It was hard for her to stay completely mad at him after that confession. She knew how much he tried to fight against the role that he had been given.

"Let's sleep like this." he said nestling his head against her chest.  
"Um," Alice stuttered, "I'm not really sleepy."

"Oh you're not?" Ace asked raising his head. "Well since we're already in bed I can think of other things we could do."

Alice's face turned crimson red. "What?" she managed to squeak out.

"I can help make you tired. " he said smiling down at her. Meanwhile his hand traveled up from her waist until it came to rest above her heart.

"Ace! Watch your hands." Alice shrieked attempting to bat his hand away.

"Alice," he said quietly, "your heart is beating so fast. Why is that?"

Ace was gazing at Alice with a look of wonder and something else she couldn't quite place. The way he was looking at her was beginning to make her feel extremely apprehensive.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I need to get some fresh air."she finished lamely.

"No." Ace said confidentially. "It's because of something else."

Pressing his hand a bit firmer against her chest he lowered his head to her neck. Alice let out a squeak of surprise as she felt his lips brush against the delicate skin of her neck. Her heartbeat increased ten fold.

As her heart began beating faster she felt Ace gasp against her neck, which didn't do anything to calm her racing heart. She felt him smile against her neck and he began placing butterfly kisses all along her neck and shoulder. If possible her heart rate increased even more.

Bringing his head up Ace looked down in wonder at a wide eyed and very flustered Alice.

"Alice," he breathed. "I can make your heart beat faster. "

"No." she denied shaking her head. "It's not because of you."

"Yes it is." he responded firmly.

Gently he brushed his fingers through her thick brown hair. Once again her heart rate speed up under his touch. Leaning down closer he whispered, " I like making your heart race."

Before Alice could say a word Ace's lips had descended down onto hers. Too shocked to move she laid still while Ace kissed her. It was a strangely gentle kiss. His lips were soft against her as they gently implored her to respond. His hand still placed firmly against her chest lay witness to the rapid beating of her heart.  
Coming out of her temporary paralysis Alice began wiggling around under his weight trying to get out from under him. When that didn't work she decided she needed to talk some sense into him, which she would find was a huge mistake.

"Ac.." she began, but was quickly cut of when his tongue entered her mouth. Her heartbeat jumped up a notch. As if encouraged by her heart speeding up Ace began to kiss her more forcefully. Alice didn't know what to do, she had never been kissed like this before. Her mind was racing from lack of oxygen and from the current situation she was in. Fearing that she would soon pass out she clung to the only thing she could, Ace.

Encouraged by her touch Ace continued kissing her and exploring her mouth. Just as Alice was about to lose consciousness Ace released her red and swollen lips.

"I want to make your heart beat even faster."whispered Ace.

Holding her petrified gaze Ace slide his hand around her shoulder and began fumbling with the zipper on her dress. Panicking Alice grabbed onto the intruding arm and began thrashing around.  
"Ace stop!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

Startled Ace looked down at her. "What is it?" he asked confused.

Alice's face was flushed and her heart was still thudding rapidly.

"I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." she replied angrily.

"But I'm not tired at all. How are you planning on making me tired?" he said huskily.

She quickly racked her brain for anything she could do to stop him from further defiling her. Coming up with the only thing she could think of she hesitantly said, " When I was younger and couldn't sleep my sister would sing this lullaby to me. I could sing it for you if you want."

Smiling down at her his grin became less wicked. "I'd like that." he replied.

And with that Ace laid back down and once again placed his head above her heart. Deciding that him snuggling up to her was better than him trying to undress her she didn't fight him off.

Taking a deep breath she began the familiar song.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee  
All through the night.  
Guardian angles God will send thee  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping God his loving vigil keeping  
All through the night."

Glancing down at Ace she noted that his eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming deeper.

"All night all day angles watching over me my lord.  
All night all day angles watching over me."

She stopped singing and waited for Ace to say something. However, he was sound asleep.

Sighing Alice relaxed against the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes she wondered how she was ever going to fall asleep with Ace snuggled up to her. Alice wished she could fall asleep as easily as he did. She hoped that Blood never found out about this. Wait, why should it matter if he did find out? It wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything. Why would she even compare him to her boyfriend?

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Alice tried to clear everything from her mind. She listened to the owls gently hooting in the distance and the crickets chirping in the forest. Her breathing became deeper and before she knew it Alice had joined Ace in slumber.

**At the Hatter residence**

Upon approaching the gates to his mansion Blood was greeted by two enthusiastic gate keepers and a sullen looking Elliot.

" Boss Boss!" shouted the twins. "Is Alice coming?"

Smiling down at the enthusiastic twins Blood patted them on the head and said in a triumphant voice, "She had a change of heart so she will indeed be there."

"Yay!" they shouted in unison.

Blood continued on his way through the gates and was unsurprised when a disturbed Elliot fell into step beside him.

"I got all the paperwork done that you requested." Elliot stated.

"Excellent." Blood responded.

"Blood. Is Alice ok?" asked the March Hare hesitantly.

"She's fine." Blood replied without losing pace.

"May I ask why she changed her mind?" he said even more hesitantly, bunny ears flattening against his head.  
"Maybe she weighed her options and decided it would be better to attend."the mafia boss said

cryptically.

Stopping in his tracks Elliot stared at Blood's retreating form. "Blood what did you.."

"Elliot." Blood interrupted. "Are you in love with Alice?"

"Wh What?" Elliot spluttered.

Turning around to face Elliot Blood said, "Because we're going to have a problem if you are. I've decided I want Alice with me, and as you know I don't share. So if you have fallen for her I recommend that you fall out of love with her. Now tell me Elliot, do we have a problem?"

"No." gulped Elliot.

"Splendid." Blood said turning on his heel. "I'll have a letter that I need delivered to the Clock Tower ready in an hour."

And with that Blood disappeared through the large doors of his mansion.

* * *

**At the Clock Tower**

"Hey Julius!" exclaimed Ace as he threw the door to the Clock Tower open.

Startled by the sudden outburst Julius nearly lost hold of the clock he was currently working on. Looking up he saw a beaming Ace standing in the doorway next to a very harassed looking Alice.

Pushing his chair back he quickly made his way over to the sullen looking girl with concern in his eyes.

"Alice are you ok? I was expecting you back hours ago, what happened?" Julius inquired.

"It's a long story." she sighed. "And I'd rather not tell it with the present company." Alice finished while glaring up at the smiling knight.

"What did you do?" Julius angrily questioned turning to Ace.

Not wanting to be around when Ace answered that question Alice turned and headed to her room.

"You did what?!" she heard Julius shout.

Closing the door behind her to muffle the sound of the two arguing Alice relished in finally being by herself. Walking over to her bed she was surprised to find a letter waiting for her.

Curiously she picked it up and was shocked to see that it was from the Hater residence. She quickly scanned the contents of the letter and after finishing all she could do was stare in shock at the letter in her hands.

**A/N:** Well that's it for Chapter 3. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I had a good time writing it. :-)

Lena 


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh The Webs We Weave  
Chapter 4- Waltz**

Disclaimer:I do not own HeartNo Kuni No Alice or any of the characters. I do not own the song "Let there be morning" by The Perishers.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. It means a lot. :-) This chapter has a lot of AlicexBlood development so I hope that you all enjoy it!  
_  
Alice,  
Upon giving this further consideration I have decided that I will personally be your escort to the ball. I have provided appropriate attire for you, which you will find in your closet. I will come to collect you promptly at 6:30.  
Sincerely yours,  
Blood Dupre_

This was her third time re reading the letter and still all she could do was stare in shock at the letter. This couldn't be happening. How do things keep getting worse and worse?

Abandoning the letter she flung herself across her bed and buried her head into the soft fabric of her blue pillow. Closing her eyes she began to find solace in the darkness. Take deep breaths she told her self. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. After a few moments of this her pulse had slowed down and she was calmer.

Tentatively she reopened her eyes and gingerly hopped down from her bed. She made her way toward the closet hoping that the letter was a hallucination and that there was nothing behind her closet doors.

Firmly grasping the handles on the closet door she quickly flung open her closet doors and gasped at the beautiful dress before her. Gingerly she reached out a hand to touch the delicate fabric as if to assure herself that it was in fact real. The fabric was soft as silk and cool to the touch as she gently rubbed it between her fingertips.

The dress was a soft shade of pink that sparkled and shimmered whenever the fabric moved. The sleeveless dress was form fitting until it hit the waist and jutted out to form a full floor length skirt. There was also a matching pair of high heeled shoes on the floor of the closet. They looked beautiful but very uncomfortable. Next to the shoes was a small velvet box. Bending down Alice hesitantly opened the box. If this was from Blood who knows what could be in it.

Opening the box she found a pair of golden dandling earrings with a pink teardrop shaped gem at the end. Alice felt herself blush at such an expensive gift. These earrings were something you would give to a girlfriend or wife, not to someone who you were merely escorting to a dance.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Alice?" Julius called through the door. "May I come in?"

"Uh yes." said Alice quickly putting the earrings away and closing her closet door.

Opening the door Alice was met with a very disgruntled man.

"Ace told me what happened." Julius said with a sigh. " Although he's my so called friend I would advise you not to find yourself alone with him."

"I think you're right." she quickly agreed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the discussion she decided to change the topic and asked,"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance? You do have to go right?"

Startled at the abrupt change of topic it took him a moment to reply. "Yes I do. Have you changed your mind about going?"

Alice wanted to kick herself for her foolish change of topic. She really didn't want to tell Julius she was going with Blood. However, Julius was her closest friend down here and she didn't want to start keeping things from him.

"Actually I have." she said reluctantly.

"Oh. Well then we can head out together." Julius responded and turned to go.

"I actually kind of have a date."Alice said embarrassed.

Julius whirled around to face her and she winched a bit at his expression.

"Please tell me it's not Peter White." Julius pleaded.

"I'd never go with that stalker." Alice responded indignantly.

Julius gave an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm going with Blood Dupre." she said quickly.

Julius stared at her in horror for a moment then he began laughing. Alice stared in shock at Julius. Truly everyone in this world was barking mad. She had never once seen Julius laugh, it was extremely out of character. The one time he chose to laugh and it wasn't even over something funny.

"Good one Alice." Julius said still chuckling.

"I'm serious." Alice said with down cast eyes.

"What?!" Julius exclaimed. He crossed the short distance between them and placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her face imploringly. All traces of laughter gone from his face.

"Alice why would you go with him? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

Once again she found herself stuck in the dilemma of telling the truth or lying. She wasn't quite sure what to do this time. If she told Julius that Blood was basically forcing her to go with him than he would just worry and possibly get hurt. Although Julius was an amazing friend she had no doubt in her mind who would win in a fight, and it wouldn't be Julius. Determined to protect her friend and not cause a ruckus she replied, "Well he asked me and I thought it sounded like fun." she finished smiling. Even to her own ears her response sounded lame.

Julius stared disbelievingly down at Alice like he thought she was the one who was barking mad. And maybe she was.

"You thought going to a ball with Blood Dupre sounded like fun?" he asked.

"Yes. It turns out he's not so bad. I uh met him on the way to the market and we sorted everything out." Well that was at least partly true she told herself. She did met him on the way to the market.

By the look Julius was giving her she could tell that he wasn't buying it.

"Look Julius I'm going with him because I want to. After all, he does look like my ex and it reminds me of home."

Julius's gaze became less suspicions. Sighing he dropped his hands from her shoulders and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess if you really do want to go with him I can't stop you. Just promise that you'll be careful." he said.

"I I promise." Alice stuttered.

"I better go get ready then." said Julius. "I'll be heading out with Ace soon and knowing him we'll be lucky if we get to the ball before it ends."

Alice smiled at that. "Ok, I'll see you at the ball then. Oh and good luck with Ace." she added.

Julius smiled and turned to go out the door. He stopped at the doorway then once again turned to face Alice.

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" he asked seriously.

"Of course." she lied.

"Alright." he said and closed the door behind him.

Alice let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't used to lying. She really did feel bad about it, but she was doing it to protect him so that was ok right? She didn't want Julius trying to stop Blood. Blood was a crazy man and she had no idea what he might do to poor Julius. This was her problem and she would deal with it.

Glancing up at her clock she noticed it was nearly five thirty. Time to get ready.

The next forty-five minutes consisted of Alice applying the very few cosmetics that she used, pinning her hair up, and putting on the gown and shoes.

Alice sat in front of the mirror as she applied the final touch to her ensemble, the dangling earrings. She didn't know why, but putting on the earrings felt strangely intimate. Like she was acknowledging a relationship with Blood. But that was ridiculous, they are after all just earrings.

Starring into the mirror Alice couldn't believe how different she looked. She appeared more grown up. More refined. She felt beautiful.

**Tick Tock**

Looking up at the clock she saw that she only had fifteen minutes until Blood would arrive. Her heart began to rapidly beat in anxiousness. Abandoning her chair she started pacing the length of her room. She had no idea what to expect. Maybe she should have told Julius. Maybe he could have gotten her out of this mess. Her palms began to feel clammy and cold.

**Tick Tock**

Ten minutes to go. Why was it that whenever you wanted time to slow down it seemed to speed up faster? Alice was in a near frenzy at this point. Why was he doing this to her? Why does he single her out only to insult her and make her life miserable? And despite that why is she still drawn to him? All of these unanswered questions buzzed through her mind as time continued to speed by.

**Tick Tock**

Five minutes to go. Taking a deep breath Alice left the comfort of her room and went to the main room to finish the few painful remaining minutes. Her heart was thumping loudly as she watched the door intently. Waiting for the sound she was dreading to hear.

**Knock Knock**

Her heart stopped. He was here. Standing in front of the door she took one last breath and opened the door.

A smiling Blood Dupre stood on the doorstep. No one in their right mind could deny that he was extremely handsome. Seeing him standing there in his white tuxedo did funny things to her heart. He had abandoned the typical top hat that he wore and his jet black hair hung loose around his face.

While she had been momentarily appraising him she noticed that he was doing the same to her. She felt a shiver run down her body as his eyes flickered down her form.

"I see you found the dress." he purred. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Uh yes it's beautiful thank you." she said as her face reddened.The way he was looking at her sent a shot of panic through her heart. Even though she was fully clothed she felt somehow exposed to him.

His gaze went to her earrings and a secret smile spread across his lips. "And the earrings?" he asked. Bringing a hand up to touch the earring dangling from her left ear. "Do you like them as well?"

"Yes." Alice managed to say. "They're beautiful as well. Thank you for lending them to me."

Blood's smile widened as he said, "I'm not lending them to you. They're a gift." As he finished the sentence Blood trailed his fingers from her earing down her exposed neck.

His touch sent a light shiver through her body and judging by the look on Blood's face she knew that he had felt it. Trying to regain her composure Alice argued, " I couldn't possibly keep them they're too.."

But Alice was cut off when Blood brought a finger to her lips to silence her.

__"No." he breathed."It's a gift from me to you. You look beautiful" Never looking away from her eyes he took her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Alice flushed at the sensation of his lips on her bare skin.

"Thank you."Alice said shyly not knowing what else to say.

Blood smiled in acknowledgment and repositioned her hand so that it was placed in the crock of his arm. "Shall we?" he questioned.

For one brief moment Alice considered bolting to her room and locking the door behind her. She was nervous about leaving the safety and comfort that the Clock Tower provided. Digging through her panic and fear she grasped onto the bit of courage she could find and nodded her head in approval.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they began the walk to the castle. She felt uncomfortable with his close proximity. With her hand placed on his arm he was leading her around like a gentlemen. That was a laugh. Blood could pretend to be a gentleman all he liked, but she knew his true colors. She didn't even know what to say to him. All the things she did want to say would just end up in an argument.

It was Blood's voice that suddenly broke the silence between the two. "I've recently obtained a large shipment of books since you last visited the mansion. You're welcome to come read them if you wish." Blood offered.

Remembering the last time she was at the mansion her face flushed in anger. Turning her head away from him she responded, "No thank you, my last visit wasn't very pleasant. Why would you even want me to come?"

"My my you do have quite the selective hearing don't you?" Blood chided. Turning once more to face him she scowled up at him.

"What do you mean selective hearing?" she demanded.

Smiling at her angry expression he continued. "I told you that I've taken a liking to you."

Narrowing her eyes she retorted, "Maybe it's you who have selective hearing. You also talked about how much you would like to kill me."

Frowning at her words Blood averted his eyes from her fiery gaze. "I don't want to kill you." he sighed turning to face her once again. "During a heated argument people often say things they don't mean."

Her face softened a bit with his words. " So you're saying your sorry." she stated. "Do you also want to apologize for saying I'm seducing all the men?"

Blood gave a snort of indignation at her question. Alice's fierce expression returned and she stopped walking. Yanking her hand out of his arm she stood hands on hips facing Blood.

"What is with you?!" she demanded. "I do not seduce men. It's not my fault that the only thing men here think about is..."

Suddenly Alice's anger left her and was replaced with embarrassment. She did not want to talk about this with Blood. And she defiantly didn't want to finish that sentence. She felt the familiar flush creep up her face and she turned her head away from Blood, whose eyes were dancing with  
laughter.

"Think about what Alice?" he questioned, pretending to not understand.

"N never mind." she hastily replied and folded her arms across her chest. An indication that this topic of conversation was over.

Alice was once again startled by Blood's laughter. Turning to face him she was surprised to see how different he looked when he laughed. She hadn't seen him really laugh before and it was amazing what a difference it made in his countenance.

"I like you Alice." he stated simply.

She stared at him startled for a moment. When he said her name he spoke it like a caress. Remembering that she was still suppose to be mad at him she said, "Why do you like me when you don't want me to like you?" she angrily questioned. "Remember you said that would be

inconvenient?"

"What a short term memory you have young lady. I'll say it again, in the heat of an argument we say things we don't mean." Blood said with a searing gaze.

Alice's expression stayed angry for a moment until she decided that was the closet thing to an apology that she was going to get. And besides it would be an even longer night if she was upset the whole time.

Sensing the change in her mood Blood smiled and said," I promise to behave from now on if you do."

Deciding to accept his white flag of truce she returned his smile and said, "Ok. So I heard you're anxious to taste the black tea at the castle."

"Ah yes." he said wistfully. "I've been looking forward to it."

The two continued walking side by side down the cobblestone road while Blood informed Alice of the many wonders of black tea. Alice smiled to herself as he talked. She found his enthusiasm towards black tea strangely endearing. So caught up in listening to him talk Alice quit paying attention to where she was walking.

Alice suddenly pitched forward as her heel became caught in a crack in the cobblestone road; she let out a small scream of surprise as she fell. Her decent was abruptly halted as two arms encircled her waist.

Blood helped bring her upright and steady her on her feet. Looking at her concerned Blood asked,"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said embarrassed. In truth the clasp of her shoe had cut into her ankle and she could feel a little rivulet of blood running down her foot. "I'm just not used to wearing heels." Alice finished with a nervous laugh.

Blood looked down at her suspiciously. Arms still wrapped around her waist he prodded, "You're not hurt?"

"Nope." Alice lied smiling. She knew it was a stupid thing to lie about, but her pride was hurt over the rather clumsy moment she had just had.

"Well then let's be on our way." Blood said releasing Alice from his hold. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

Blood watched her like a hawk as she fell into step next to him. Knowing that if she so much as limped Blood would notice Alice tried to maintain her composure. However, as she put her full weight onto her injured foot she nearly collapsed again.

The next thing she knew her vertigo was completely thrown out of whack as Blood scooped her up in his arms. Alice let out a little squeak of surprise and quickly threw her arms around Blood's neck to help steady herself. Silently Alice cursed herself for her clumsiness as Blood made his way to the nearest bench. He held her close to his body but his arms around her maintained a gentleness that she hadn't really expected of him.

Placing her down delicately on the bench the prestigious mafia boss knelt down before Alice and took her injured foot in his hands.

Pushing the end of her dress slightly up so that he could get a good look at her ankle he shock his head in disapproval.

"What a silly thing to lie about." said Blood. "And just how were you planning on being on your feet all night?"

Becoming more embarrassed by the second Alice's face heated up and her gaze stayed transfixed on her clasped hands resting in her lap.  
"It's not that bad." Alice replied shyly. "It's just a scratch. It's not worth worrying about."

"What a stubborn and prideful child."chided Blood as he reached inside his coat pocket. Alice looked up in time to see him pull out a piece of cloth and band-aid.

Embarrassment momentarily forgotten Alice looked curiously at Blood and asked, "Do you usually carry around band aid's with you?"

"Knowing all the trouble you get into young lady I thought they would come in handy." replied Blood while using the cloth to wipe away the blood on her ankle. Alice felt her face heat up in both anger and shame.

Looking up and noticing the expression on her face Blood's face softened and he said, "I remember that when my older sister first started wearing dress shoes they would hurt her feet. I assumed you were not accustomed to wearing them either. Thus the band aid."

Blood then gently placed the band aid over the scratch on her ankle so that the clasp of her shoe would no longer rub against it.

Alice was shocked. She couldn't believe the man in front of her was the same one she had conversed with only yesterday. The Blood Dupre in front of her now was all genteelness and kindness. From the way he touched and interacted with her, to bringing along band aids in case her feet got sore. She felt a warming in her heart and body that she hadn't felt in quite awhile. At the moment she couldn't remember why she had been so nervous about coming with him.

Gently placing her foot back on the ground Blood looked up to find Alice gazing at him with a soft expression on her face.

"You're starring at me young lady."Blood said gazing back at Alice through hooded eyes.

"Oh sorry." Alice apologized and felt her face redden.

"You were thinking about your ex again weren't you." Blood said sullenly while standing and looking away from Alice.

Startled Alice replied, "No not at all actually."

Blood whipped his gaze back to her a startled expression on his face as well. The startled expression quickly faded and was replaced with intensity. Alice didn't know why, but that look he was giving her sent a thrill and chill through her body at the same time.

"So it was me you were looking at." he said.

The way he said it made it clear that it was not a question but more a statement of fact.  
It felt like her throat was closing up. Her breathing quickened as her heart speed up. She couldn't look away from his smoldering gaze. Why did she feel that the answer she was about to give would change everything?

Before she had time to think properly she breathed, "Yes" in answer to his question.

If possible Blood's face become more intent. Taking her hands in his he gently pulled her to her

feet. She couldn't look away from him. It was as if he had cast some spell over her. Not releasing her hands he said quietly yet intensely, "You're treading dangerous water young lady. Do you remember what I told you I would do if ever you were to look at me the way you just did?"

Her heart stopped as she recalled the conversation in question.

"You said you would chop off my legs." she said.

Blood smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger softly caressing the line of her delicate jaw while saying, " I think I like your legs too much to chop them off. However, I would never let whomever looked at me like that go. Be careful Alice, I'll let this time slide but if you ever look at me like that again I will never let you get away from me."

Alice looked at him in shock. She had no idea how to reply to what he just said. Was it a threat or a promise? Or both?

Blood's smile returned and his expression became less intense. He once again took her hand and placed it in the crock of his arm.

"Now then," Blood said, "let's see how you're able to walk now."

Alice took a tentative step and was surprised at how much better it felt. He must really have a magic touch.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Much better. Thank you." she responded. She was still feeling rather unnerved by the conversation they had just had. Deciding to try and forget what had just happened, at least until after the dance, Alice asked, "Would you tell me about your sister?"

Blood gave very vague and uninformative responses to her questioning about his sister. Somehow it ended up that Alice was the one who was telling him stories about herself and her sister when she was younger. She was surprised at how much Blood enjoyed hearing those stories, and before she knew it they were walking up the steps to the castle.

As they entered the ballroom Alice could feel herself being watched by a multitude of people. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the dias where Vivladi was standing with Peter by her side. Alice noted that as soon as Vivladi took notice of Blood and her together a strange look crossed her face. She soon recovered her composer and sent a smile Alice's way. Following her gaze Peter soon discovered who the Queen was looking at. As soon as Peter saw Alice he made to jump of the dais and head her way, however, he was stopped by Vivladi grabbing the neck of his jacket and pulling him backwards. Alice couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

She saw Boris and Gowland drinking champagne on the outskirts of the room in deep discussion. When Boris turned her way his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw who was accompanying her.

Blood leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Everyone's looking at you."

Turning to face him Alice retorted, "No I think they're just interested in who I'm with."

Blood laughed and led her out onto the dance floor as a new song was beginning.

Pulling her closely to him he placed one hand on her waist while the other hand held hers. The hand on her waist seemed to burn straight through the fabric of her dress. Her heart started fluttering madly in her chest. How was it that he could inspire such a reaction in her? Even when Ace had kissed her she didn't feel the kind of emotion that she was feeling right now.  
She blushed at that thought as the music began.

*(**A/N: **If you guys want to listen to the song while reading this part here is the link to it on youtube. .com/watch?v=9p5getnP8u8)

**.com/watch?v=9p5getnP8u8**

They began to dance the opening steps to the waltz. Blood led her expertly through the steps, never missing a beat.

Now the end is drawing near  
I can't believe it's finally here  
Take some time to pray for me  
For what will be

They swirled through the dancers in perfect harmony. Blood gazed into her eyes. Never looking away, yet always maintaining a perfect distance from the other couples.

Let the sun rise  
Let the birds sing  
Let there be light  
Let there be morning

A peaceful feeling settled over Alice. She felt like she could stay like this forever. Safe in Blood's arms. Safe. That was a word she had never associated with him before. But by the way he was looking at her and the way he was holding her that's how she felt.

I don't know how  
I made it till now

Let there be light  
Let there be morning  
Let there be morning

Another couple spun to close towards Alice, and in response Blood pulled her even closer. Looking into his eyes she felt that she was the only one in the room. Like she was the only woman whom he had ever truly seen. She felt wanted and needed. As they continued dancing she became lost to the world around her.

Hello future goodbye past  
Now each breath can be my last  
Will I see another dawn  
Will I be reborn

As they danced she forgot all the harsh words they had ever spoken. It was as if they were the only ones in the room. Everyone else was compliantly forgotten. There was just her and Blood. What was this feeling she felt?

Let the sun rise  
Let the birds sing  
Let there be light  
Let there be morning

She hadn't noticed at the time but Blood had been gradually leading them away from the dance floor and to the dark secluded balcony. Upon reaching the balcony Blood guided her to the corner where they couldn't be seen. She could still hear the music wafting in through the balcony doors.

I don't know how  
I made it till now  
Let there be light  
Let there be morning

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Confused as to what was going on she looked up at him.

"Blood, what.."she began, but was cut off when he brought a finger to her lips to silence her.

"You were staring at me with that look again." he said seriously. "You know now that I can't ever let you go."

Alice stared wide eyed at Blood. Her heart was doing flips in her chest at his words and his proximity was doing strange things to her body. He was looking at her with such fierce determination and she knew would happen next. And strangely she was ok with that.  
Blood lowered his head and Alice closed her eyes. Right before their lips met they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Alice! There you are!" exclaimed Ace. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Blood pulled Alice closer and sent a glare at the knight that would send most men running.

"Ace, what is it?" Alice questioned uncertainly. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh I just wanted a dance. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he answered sending a devious smirk at Blood.

Before Alice could say anything it was Blood who replied.

"Actually you are. So I suggest you leave knight." growled Blood.

Ace turned his smile to Alice and said, "We should go camping again soon Alice. We could finish where we left off last night."

Alice heard the sound before she actually saw what caused it. Quicker than she could imagine possible Blood had pulled out his gun and was aiming at Ace.

**A.N: **Well that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you guys liked it. In this chapter I wanted to show another side of Blood's personality that we haven't seen in awhile. Blood can be charming and a gentleman when he wants to be. "When he wants to be" being the key operative. (I don't know how many of you have played the games, but in them Blood wasn't nearly as nasty as he is in the manga. He's more like the doting rich boyfriend, especially in Joker.) Also as you guys can probably tell this is the calm before the storm, so expect an exciting next chapter. :-)

Lena


	5. Chapter 5

Oh The Webs That We Weave

Chapter 5: Nothing Is As It Seems

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart No Kuni No Alice or any of the characters.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter *bows head apologetically* work has been absolutely insane and consuming most of my life at the moment. I left work sick today and have been in bed editing my story, so my sickness is your good luck I guess lol. Anyways I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story. I hope you like the new chapter. :-)

"Blood! You know there's no fighting allowed!" said a panicked Alice as she grasped onto his arm. She hoped that the contact would help to cool him down. The situation was escalating in a dangerous direction, and Alice had no idea how to stop it.

Blood's eyes never left the smiling knight's face while asking dangerously, "What exactly is this poor excuse for a knight talking about Alice?"

Her face flushed and Alice ducked her head slightly and Ace grinned wickedly at her  
"It it's nothing." Alice stuttered. "I got lost in the forest after talking to you and ran into Ace. Soon after it got dark so we had to camp out until morning."

Blood didn't appear to be pacified by her answer. His gun never wavered its position in pointing directly at Ace.

"Alice." Ace said pouting. "You left out all the best details."

Alice had never wanted to slap Ace as much as she did now. He was indisputably deliberately trying to cause a fight.

"Details?" Blood questioned in a deathly tone.

The blood drained from her face leaving a very pale Alice staring wide eyed at Ace. Did he have a death wish or something? Before she could respond it was Ace who happily said while fingering his sword hilt, "Yeah. Neither of us could sleep so we had to make each other tired."

BANG!

With lightning quick reflexes Ace drew his sword and deflected the bullet with the metal of his sword.  
"Blood!" Alice screamed in panic. "You could have killed him!" she finished while releasing his arm. Obviously there was going to be no calming of the mad hatter.

"That was my intent." Blood replied coldly.  
"You dented my sword hatter." Ace finally voiced.

"That's not all that I'll dent." retorted Blood. "Take a good look at Alice. Notice anything  
different?"

Alice felt incredibly uneasy as Ace proceeded to take a good look at her. She noted that Ace's eyes widened slightly for a moment before quickly returning to his usual carefree expression.

"You think I care about that." Ace said to Blood. "That won't stop me."

What in the world were those two talking about? Her curiosity overrode her cautiousness and she began, "What are you tal..."

BANG!

Ace dodged the second bullet fired by Blood and the vase behind the knight shattered as the bullet made impact. Ace drew his sword and charged towards Blood at insane speed. Blood in turn instinctively pushed Alice father into the corner while trying to evade Ace's attack. The tip of Ace's sword cut into Blood's right arm. Alice gasped as Blood's shirt sleeve became red with the thick blood leaking from the cut.

Before the two could charge again a loud familiar voice interrupted them."What is going on here? There are no weapons allowed at the ball!" Vivladi yelled.

The Queen was flanked by the King and half a dozen card solders. Alice had never been so glad to see the Queen of Hearts. Surly she could put a stop to this madness.

"I don't need a weapon." Ace challenged sheathing his sword.

Blood's eyes narrowed as he put his gun away. Alice gave a sigh of relief thinking this confrontation was finally over.

Suddenly and without warning the two men lunged at each other. Blood ducked under Ace's punch and aimed for his stomach. Ace countered by blocking the aim and attempting another hit.

"Enough!" Vivladi screamed. "Both of you get out of our castle now!"

Before either could throw another punch Alice jumped in between the two and grabbed onto Blood's good arm.

"Blood let's just go please." she pleaded. "Besides I need to take care of your arm, it's bleeding a lot."

Blood's expression lost a shade of its coldness and he allowed Alice to lead him towards the outside staircase which spilled out into the gardens.  
"Vivladi I'm so sorry." Alice apologized.

The Queen shook her head and said, "You don't have anything to apologize for. Its not your fault these two boys are idiots."

Blood gave a huff of indignation and Alice gave a slight smile at the Queen.

As they were heading towards the staircase Ace reached out and grabbed Alice's free arm and said, "Hey Alice.."

Ace's words were cut off by Bloods fist connecting with the left side of the knights face. Ace immediately let go of Alices arm and brought his hand up to his face while glaring at Blood.

"Honestly Blood." she heard Vivladi sigh.

"That was a cheap shot hatter." Ace said rubbing his reddening face.

"Stay away from Alice." warned Blood. And with those parting words Blood took ahold of Alice's hand and led her down the stairs. While they were making their descent Alice could hear the Queen reprimanding her knight for his poor behavior.

Blood and Alice descended the stairs in silence. They made their way to the large water fountain the occupied a rather large portion of the garden. Blood stopped a few feet away from the fountain and watched it silently.

Alice was slightly nervous to speak after what had just happened. She could tell that Blood was in one of his moods. He was probably going to start on her again about seducing all the men. But it was his fault that she ended up camping with Ace. If he hadn't detained her for so long in the forest she could have gotten out before nightfall. It was his fault she told herself, so there is nothing to be nervous about.

"I need to look at your arm." she said finally breaking the silence.

Blood turned his gaze from the fountain to his arm, as if he had forgotten about his injury.

"It's nothing." he said shortly.

"It's not nothing." Alice retorted irritated. "Now let me see."

"No." he replied stubbornly.

Alice could not believe how childish he was being. She knew he was upset, but this was ridiculous.  
Alice sighed in frustration and said, "At least let me tie it off to stop the bleeding."  
"Fine." Blood relented as if she were some small child that he was humoring.

Alice scowled at his tone and said, "I'm going to use your tie."

At the look he gave her Alice quickly continued. "You're the mafia boss. You're rich. You can buy a new one."

This drew a small and rather reluctant smile out of the hatter. Taking the smile as a form of acceptance she reached up towards his neck and began undoing his tie. For some reason Alice felt slightly flustered at performing this simple act. Her fingers seemed to be numb as she tried to remove the tie. After what seemed like hours she finally managed to get the tie undone. She quickly wrapped the fabric around his bleeding cut and tied a tight knot , effectively stopping the bleeding.

"All done." she said as she finished. Alice moved to step back but Blood quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her so that she was pressed flush against his chest. Alice let out a noise of protest but was cut off when she felt Blood's warm breath on her ear.

"Where did he touch you?" he whispered in her ear.

Alice gulped. She did not want to tell him what had gone on in that tent. Her breathing quickened and she knew that it hadn't escaped Blood's notice.

"I don't want any memories of him lingering in your mind. Every inch of you that he touched, that he kissed, will be replaced with the memory of me." His grip on her tightened as he spoke. He brought his lips closer to her ear so that every time his lips moved they brushed against her ear in a sinfully delighting way.

"Unless you tell me where he touched you I'll have to kiss you everywhere." he said in a deeper voice.

Alice's heart and breathing stopped at his words. She recognized the threat and promise that his words held. A shiver ran up through her entire body at the thought.

"Alice." he quietly demanded.

She didn't know what possessed her to blurt out, "My neck."

As soon as she said it she wanted to swallow her words. She could have lied and said her hand or check. Either would have been less intimate. But then again, she was never really good at lying.  
She felt Blood's hair brush against her bare neck as he lowered his head to her exposed shoulder.  
Alice gasped as his lips made contact with shoulder. He began slowly placing hot searing kisses along her shoulder as he determinedly made his way up to her neck.

Alice was becoming increasingly light headed as he continued his journey. He was right she couldn't even recall Ace's kisses.  
She was embarrassed by her body's reaction to his touch. Her breathing was deep and she was having a hard time standing because of the shivers that continuously coursed through her body. She should tell him to stop. But she couldn't find the words. Did she really even want him to stop?

Alice unconsciously tilted her head to the side allowing Blood easier access to her neck. As he neared the point where her neck met her jaw his kisses became even more intense. Alice let out a startled intake of breath when he playfully nipped at the spot directly below her jaw. She felt him smile against her neck at the reaction he caused.  
"Where else?" he asked huskily.

Her mind was in such a frenzy she could scarcely remember her own last name, let alone answer his question. Blood placed a finger under her chin and tipped her chin up so that she would have to look him in the eyes.

"And what about your lips?" he asked deeply brushing his thumb against her lower lip.

She should say no. Deny that Ace had kissed her. But she couldn't remember why. Before she had time to say a word his lips descended onto hers. If his lips on her neck had made her light headed then his lips on her own nearly sent her into a catatonic state. He kissed her slowly but throughly. He brought a hand up from her waist to the back of her head pressing her closer to him, the other hand tightening around her waist.

Alice's eyes fluttered shut. And against her better judgement she brought her hand up to tentatively run her fingers through his ebony hair. This simple innocent act on her part seemed to trigger an automatic response in Blood. His kisses became more aggressive and demanding. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Alice clung to him as he explored her mouth. When his tongue danced across her own Alice's body reacted entirely of it's own accord. Her back arched pressing her even closer to Blood. Blood's response to this was even more intense. He grasped her waist even harder, fingers digging into her soft flesh. With his other hand he intertwined his fingers in her hair and pulled down bring her head up so that she was now starring up at the night sky. Then his lips were once more on her neck. Hungrily kissing and nipping at her exposed skin. She clutched onto Blood even tighter as the burning sensation inside of her became even more intense. She had never felt like this before. Every time his lips touched her skin the feeling became more intense.

Alice let out a small hiss of pain as one of his love bites became a bit too intense. The brief feeling of pain was immediately replaced with pleasure as Blood licked the tender skin to sooth her and placed a final kiss upon the mark he left on her neck.

"I want you to move into the mansion." Blood said against her neck, voice gruff with desire.

" Wh what?" Alice questioned startled, her head still reeling "I I couldn't."

Blood brought his head up so that he could look her in the eyes.  
"You can and you will." Blood stated. Smiling at her indignant expression he continued. "After all it's only natural."

"What do you mean natural?" Alice questioned. She had a feeling that this conversation was heading in a direction that she wasn't going to like.

"It's only natural to live with your lover." he replied, putting extra emphasis on the word lover.  
A flush crept it's way up her face as she stared startled at the man in front of her.

"But we're not!" she exclaimed. "I'm not your... and you're not mine.." Alice couldn't bring herself to say the word and was becoming more flustered by the minute. Blood smirked down at her and brushed a thumb over her swollen red lips.

"You deny that you're my lover, yet all your actions point to the contrary." he said confidently.

"My actions?" she questioned pulling away from Blood. "You're the one whose always..."

Blood interrupted her rambling when he brought up a hand to caress the earrings that were dangling from her ears.

"Tell me Alice, in your world when a man wishes to express his interest in a woman what does he give her?"Blood asked.

Startled by the slight change in topic Alice repeated perplexed, "Give her?"

"Yes." Blood said still playing with her earing. "When he wants to let all others know that she is his and he alone intends to be with her. What does he give her?"

Alice felt uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. Why did she feel that something incredibly bad had happened and she hadn't even noticed? Alice gulped down the lump in her throat and replied softly. "A ring."

"Jewelry then." Blood stated dropping her earring and looking at her pointedly. It was as if a light had suddenly flipped on.. A jolt of panic shot through her heart and she took a step backwards putting more distance between the two.

"No! Not just any jewelry it has to be a ring." she said hurriedly. Blood clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Things are different here Alice." he said seriously. "Our rules of engagement are slightly different from yours."

"What are you saying?" she managed to chock down her panic and ask.

Looking her straight in the eyes Blood answered, " It doesn't matter if it's a ring, bracelet, necklace, or earrings. The meaning is the same. By accepting the earrings you acknowledged my feelings and intentions. By wearing the earrings you declared to everyone here at the ball that you are promised to me."

"That's not fair." she said angrily. " You tricked me, I didn't know that there was a meaning behind the earrings.""Your ignorance is no excuse." he said, then as an afterthought he added. "If you had showed your Mortician friend the earrings he would never have let you wear them without knowing the full repercussions. But you didn't tell him did you?"he finished with a smirk.

Alice's heart sank at his words. Why hadn't she told Julius everything? She felt sick to her stomach. What had she gotten herself into?

"I guess I didn't have anything to worry about after all. I thought you two were close. It looks like I was wrong." he finished.

Alice had never been so upset in her life. She was mad at Peter for bringing her into this crazy world. She was mad at herself for her stupidity. For letting this snake in front of her kiss her and put his hands on her. Mad at herself for starting to trust him. But most of all she was enraged at the man in front of her. Her face was red with anger as she glared daggers at the mad hatter.

"You can have your earrings back." she said through clenched teeth. "I don't want them, and I don't want you!." she snarled.

She quickly took both earrings off and meant to throw them at Blood. However, it appeared as though the earrings were stuck to her hand. Alice stared dumbfounded down at the earrings. She tried shaking her hand this way and that to get them to fall but nothing worked. Alice gasped in surprise as the earrings suddenly moved of their own accord. They encircled her wrist in lightning speed to form a bracelet.

"What's going on?" she demanded of Blood while trying to rip the offending bracelet from her wrist. Why wasn't it coming off? This was insane! She could feel her panic bubbling up and about to turn into hysteria.

"That particular piece of jewelry can take on any form." Blood said unhelpfully.

"Thanks I hadn't noticed." Alice snapped. Her panic continuously rising as she tried unsuccessfully to pry the jewelry off. "How do I get it off!" she demanded.

The skin around her wrist was starting to bleed from her frantic actions in trying to remove the bracelet. Blood interrupted her frantic attempts when he grasped her wrist preventing her from causing further harm to herself.

"It won't come off." he said. "The very moment you put those earrings on you promised yourself to me. Here in Wonderland once you commit to someone you commit to them for life. Thus it will never come off."  
Alice was close to tears of anger at this point. "I didn't commit to you! And if I did by accident I didn't mean it and I take it back!"

At this point tears of frustration were running down her face.

Blood sighed, "You can't take it back. It's done Alice, just accept it."

"No!" she cried. " I won't. You can't do this!"

Alice began struggling to try and free her wrist from Blood's grasp. She had to get away, she couldn't deal with this right now. She just wanted to run away and find a place to hide.

"Hatter!" a new voice shouted.

Alice turned to face the voice and through her watery eyes she was able to see that the voice belonged to none other then Vivladi.

"Vivladi." Alice whispered.

"Let her go Dupre." The Queen demanded.

Blood narrowed his eyes at the Queen and pulled Alice closer. " This doesn't concern you." he said.

Vivladi sighed and said quieter. "She's upset Blood. She needs to calm down. Let her come with me for awhile."

Blood looked intently at Alice then rather reluctantly let her go. Alice was shocked that he had listened to the Queen.

"I'll see you soon." Blood said gazing at her intently then turned and walked off into the garden.

"Come Alice." Vivladi said. "Let's go inside."

Alice mutely fell in step next to the Queen. Tears of frustration and anger continued to streak down her face. She wanted to speak to Vivladi, but it felt like the energy that would require was far too great. Today had been a roller coaster of emotions and she was just so tired.

Vivladi continued to lead a silent Alice through a quiet corridor in the castle and to a secluded room. The room was small but lavish in decoration. A large red cushioned couch occupied the left side of the room. Vivladi sat on the large couch and patted the seat next to her, indicating for Alice to come. Alice quietly sank into the plush couch and wiped the remaining moisture from her was so frustrated and confused, she had no idea what to do.

"I didn't know." Alice said finding the strength to speak. "I didn't know that accepting the jewelry meant anything."  
Vivladi let out a sigh of annoyance. "That was incredibly underhanded of him." The Queen said with anger clearly evident in her voice.

A scene of Blood and Vivladi together in the rose garden suddenly flashed into her mind. What was their relationship? If they weren't lovers what were they? Was Vivladi mad at her? Did she think she was trying to steal Blood away? Frightened by the thought she quickly turned to the Queen.

"Vivladi I'm so sorry. I saw you and Blood in the Rose garden together. If he's your lover, I'm sorry I promise I didn't know what the..."

Alice was interrupted by Vivladi's laughter."Oh Alice." the Queen said still laughing. "Blood and I are as far from lovers as you can get. I'll explain it to you someday."

"Oh." Alice said slightly relieved and embarrassed at the same time. Her gaze once again came tor rest upon the bracelet on her wrist."So is this really permanent?" she inquired of Vivladi. "Isn't there anyway to undo this?"

The Queen's face softened as she shook her head sadly and said, "No there's not. Once you are promised there is no going back. You will always be tied to the Hatter."

Alice felt a fresh wave of tears bubbling at the surface. Now that her anger had left her she felt frightened and anxious.

"What do you mean by always being tied to him?" Alice asked.

Vivladi took Alice's hands in hers and said gently. "It means that you are his intended. This bracelet is a promise that eventually one day you will be the wife of Blood Dupre."

His wife? Alice's panic increased ten fold. This couldn't be happening!

"H his wife?" Alice stuttered.

Before the Queen could respond the door was thrust open by none other then Peter White.

"Alice!" Peter exclaimed and rushed to her side. "How could you chose the mad hatter when you know that I love you."

"I didn't chose him. He tricked me." Alice said anger returning. Today had been bad enough and she did not want to deal with this stalker of a rabbit.

"Oh Alice." Peter gushed, eyes welling with tears of happiness. "I knew you would never chose him over me."

The next thing she knew Peter had thrown his arms around her and was hugging her tightly. She was usually able to evade Peter's hugs but after the day she had her reflexes were a bit slower than usual.

"I'll kill the Hatter and then you'll be free to be with me." Peter said happily.

How could he so badly misconstrue the situation Alice thought as she tried to push Peter off of her. "Get off Peter." she managed to get out with remaining air in her lungs."I can't breath."

"Oh I'm sorry Alice." Peter said as he released his hold on Alice and nestled his way between Alice and the Queen. Vivladi gave out a huff of indignation of being shoved to the side.

"White we think you should leave." the Queen said irritably.

Peter ignored the Queen and looked at Alice. "Alice!" he exclaimed. "What happened to your neck? It's all red."

Alice quickly brought up a hand to cover the left side of her neck as she flushed deeply. Peter's expression suddenly became fierce.

"Were you attacked Alice?" Peter asked seriously.

Alice quickly shock her head no and she heard Vivladi try to stifle her laughter.

"Oh good then." Peter said then once again looked at Alice imploringly. "Alice once I kill the hatter will you accept this from me?" he asked pulling out a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant dangling at the bottom.

She couldn't believe it. What was wrong with the men down here. Alice scooted farther down the couch away from the White Rabbit and said, "I don't want to be anyone's promised Peter."

She sighed as much as she disliked Blood at the moment she still didn't want him killed. There had to be another way to resolve this. "And I don't want you to try and kill Blood, I'll find another way to take care of this." Alice said.

"But Alice.." Peter began.

"Peter I think you should go." Alice said. She couldn't take anymore of this.

Peter poofed into his rabbit form and looked up at Alice with big eyes and asked. "Do I still have to go Alice?"

"Yes." the Queen answered immediately.  
Alice tried to bring herself to say the word yes, but she just couldn't do it. He was so cute and fury and small.  
"Of course you can stay." she found herself saying.

Peter jumped happily into her lap and Alice couldn't help but hug the small rabbit close to her. It was strangely comforting to have him there with her in this form.

"I can't wait to go back home."Alice sighed. "Everything makes so much more sense there."

Vivladi scooted closer to her on the couch. Alice turned to the Queen and was frightened by the look on Vivladi's face. The Queen had such a sad and pitying look on her face that Alice immediately knew that something was horribly wrong.

"Alice."the Queen began gently. "Once you tie yourself to someone here you can never go home."

A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think. :-)

Lena 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh The Webs That We Weave

Chapter 6: Revelations

A/N: Hey everyone thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry about the long delay in the update. My law firm has still been crazy busy, however, I am almost done with my huge project so hopefully after I finish the project I will have more time to update more frequently. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy :-)

But the vial." Alice said in denial. "I just have to drink it once it's full then I'll be able to go home."

Alice frantically began searching her person for the vial. Where was it? She never went anywhere without it. Finally Alice's fingers brushed against the cool surface of the vial. Triumphantly she pulled the vial out of a hidden pocket sewed onto her dress.

"You see.." Alice stopped mid sentence as she stared in disbelief at the vial in her hands. The liquid inside the vial had solidified and turned jet black. She couldn't take her gaze away from the vial. The vial had been her one last hope. Reality settled over Alice. She was stuck here forever. She would never see her sister again.

Alice was startled when she felt moisture splash onto her hand. She hadn't even realized she had begun to cry again. She didn't know she could even cry anymore. Alice clutched Peter tighter to her body as an overwhelming feeling of despair weighed down on her. Peter's ears flattened against his head in sadness as he huddled closer to Alice's form.

Alice could vaguely feel Vivladi rubbing small circles on her back to try and sooth her. This action didn't do much to calm her. Her sister used to always rub circles on her back when she was upset. Tears started falling a bit faster down her cheeks.

"Oh the webs that we weave." the Queen said to no one in particular.

Both women were startled when Peter abruptly jumped off Alice's lap and returned to his human

form.

"I can't take it Alice." Peter said with sad eyes. "It hurts to see you so sad. I'm going to kill the Hatter, then you won't be sad anymore." he finished with a fierce expression.

"Wait!" Alice yelled as Peter turned to go.

Peter looked back over his shoulder perplexed. Alice was a little more then perplexed herself. Why should she stop him? If Blood was gone then she could return home. But just thinking of Blood dead made her heart stop.

"I I don't like rabbits who kill people." Alice said quietly. "How about you try to find a loop hole or something."

Peter's ears perked up and a small smile spread across his face. "Anything for you Alice." he said and dashed out the door. Alice let out a small sigh of relief and wiped away the few remaining tears.

"Why don't you let White try to kill Dupre?" asked the Queen curiously. "If he succeeded your problems would be over."

Alice stiffened at Vivladi's question. In truth she didn't fully understand it herself.

"I don't believe in violence." Alice said stiffly.

Vivladi gave her a knowing smile that Alice didn't like one little bit. Alice could feel the familiar slight burning of her cheeks and she shifted her gaze from the smiling Queen.

"That's the only reason." Alice finished stubbornly.

"He's not a horrible man you know." Vivladi continued. "Being tied to him will not be a terrible fate. Dupre will take good care of you."

"What?" asked Alice shocked. "Why are you standing up for him, aren't you two enemies?"

The Queen let out a sigh and looked out the window. "We are enemies because of the roles we hold. If there were no roles and no game we would not be enemies."

Alice was slightly taken aback by this confession. Sometimes she forgot how much the game dictated how the residents of Wonderland lived.

Vivladi turned back to Alice and smiled. "He will make you happy if you let him."

Alice huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I could never be happy with someone who resorts to such underhanded schemes." she seethed.

Vivladi smiled gently and said, "It's been a long day, you need rest. Maybe things will not look so bleak in the morning."

"I am rather tired." Alice admitted begrudgingly.

"We'll have a room prepared." The Queen said.

"Actually I'd like to go back to the Clock Tower." Alice said while standing.

"You won't make it back to the Clock Tower in that state." Vivladi said disapprovingly. "But if you insist on going we will send card soldiers to escort you back."

"Thank you Vivladi." Alice said gratefully.

Upon opening the door to the Clock Tower Alice was surprised to find that Julius had already returned. He was in his familiar position hunched over his desk and working dutifully on a broken clock. Seeing Julius sparked up a mixture of emotions in Alice. Mainly she was ashamed that she hadn't confided the whole truth in him. He had to know by now what had happened by now.

"Julius I..." Alice started but then chocked up. She hung her head in shame and finished, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything."

Julius idly picked up another clock and continued to work his magic. Without looking up at her he calmly said, "Its not my business so don't worry about it."

His words felt like a slap to her face. It was obvious that Julius was hurt by her not confiding in him. She felt horrible, she had hurt kind Julius who was always so nice to her.

"I really am sorry." Alice continued. " I didn't want to trouble you with my problems. It was my fault I got into this mess."

Julius still did not look up from his work. Silent tears began to leak out the corners of her already swollen eyes.

" I knew that if I told you what was going on then you would try to stop Blood and I got scared." she cried. "I thought you would get hurt and it would be all my fault."

Julius gently placed his tools down and stood up from his hunched position over the clocks. Alice still had tears coursing her reddened checks as he crossed the room to her side.

"Don't cry." Julius said awkwardly. " I never know what to do when you cry."

His words had the opposite effect on Alice. Tears started coming faster as she exclaimed, "I'm a bad person. You're always so kind to me and I hurt you. I just didn't know what to do, and I still don't know what to do! I'm in a horrible mess. But I deserve it because I'm a bad person."

At this point Alice was near inconsolable. She was full of self loathing at the moment. She had hurt kind sweet Julius and she deserved whatever fate came her way.

"You're not a bad person." Julius sighed and patted her arm awkwardly. Still Alice continued to cry.

"Its ok. I'm not upset, please don't cry." Julius implored.

"I don't know what to do." Alice cried.

Julius sighed and gathered Alice in his arms. He held her to him as she continued crying. She began to calm down in his embrace. Alice noted that he didn't make the same mistake of suffocating her by covering her mouth this time.

"I'll always be your friend Alice." Julius said quietly. "Never forget that."

"Thank you Julius."Alice said smiling against his shoulder.

"Onee-san." interrupted a familiar voice. "You shouldn't do that."

Alice and Julius instantly broke apart and turned to face the intruding voice. Both were surprised to see Dee and Dum standing in the open doorway.

"Yeah." Dum said agreeing with his twin. "You're only allowed to hug us and boss now."

"Dee, Dum." Alice said in surprise. "What are you two doing here."

"Actually there are three of us." chimed in a new voice. Elliot stepped up behind the twins with a guilty expression.

"Oh, and don't hug newbie-hare either." said Dee seriously. "He has bad thoughts about you in the bath."

"That's not true!" exclaimed a flushed Elliot and hit the twins on top of the head.

"OOOWWWW!" Dee and Dum cried.

"Don't listen to those brats Alice." Elliot pleaded.

Alice sighed and tiredly asked "Elliot what's going on?"

Before he could answer the twins rushed to Alice's side and grabbed her arms in excitement.

"We're here to take you to the mansion!" Dee said happily.

"Yeah Boss told us that Onee-san is going to live with us." Dum said smiling.

"What?" Alice and Julius exclaimed.

"Sorry Alice, but now that you and Blood are... well you know." Elliot said sheepishly with a reddening face.

"No I don't know." Alice said face heating up as well. "And I'm not going to live at the mansion."

"But you're bosses girlfriend." said Dum matter of factly. "So you have to live at the mansion."

"Yeah and we already took all your stuff there." pouted Dee.

"You did what?" Alice asked incrediously. "You can't just do that without asking."

"I'm sorry Alice, but it was Blood's orders." explained Elliot.

Alice was boiling with anger. She could vaguely hear Julius muttering something along the lines of stupid hatter under his breath behind her.

"I don't care whose orders it was." Alice said angrily. "I'm going to the mansion to settle things with Blood once and for all."

Alice started towards the door but stooped when Julius said, "You don't have to go there if you don't want to Alice. You can always buy new things."

"It's the principle of the matter." Alice said hottly. "I'm going to get my things back and give that guy a piece of my mind."

Julius sighed and realized that arguing with the woman was pointless."Be careful."

Alice nodded her head and led the way out of the Clock Tower with Elliot and the twins on her heels.

Alice flung the doors to Blood's study open. The twin doors banged open loudly and the sudden gust of wind caused by the abrupt swinging of the doors caused several lose papers to sore briefly through the air before scattering on the ground. Alice felt a slight sense of satisfaction stir within her as the mafia boss flinched slightly at her sudden intrusion.

Blood who had up until this point been attempting to get some paperwork done stared in mild shock at the irate woman in front him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she seethed, hands clenched tightly into fists at her side.

Blood's shocked expression turned into a cold glare as he said icily, "I beg your pardon?"

"Theft is a crime you know. You can't just take someone's things without their permission." Alice added angrily.

"Hmph." Blood snorted returning to his work. "What a troublesome young lady. Your personal items were not stolen, merely moved to a different location."

Alice fumed. How dare he act like she was the troublesome one. As far as she was concerned he was the source of all the trouble. With five long angry strides Alice was in front of the Hatters desk.

"I want my things moved back to the Clock Tower." she demanded.

"That's not going to happen." Blood replied never looking up from his paperwork.

She had been fuming a few seconds before but now she was on fire. How dare he do this to her then not give her the time of day. Before she could think about her actions she slammed a hand down on the document Blood was currently working on.

"I wasn't asking. I'm telling you to move my things back." she said darkly.

Blood looked at her as if she had lost her mind. As if she were the mad one rather then him. His expression quickly clouded and darkened as he stood abruptly. The sudden movement caused the chair to topple over nosily in his wake.

Blood slowly walked around his desk towards her, fingertips lightly grazing his desk as he walked. All the while his predatory eyes never once left hers. Alice tried to remain fierce but she

felt the beginning seed of uneasiness begin to grow within her. Blood stopped in front of her and looked at her cooly through hooded eyes and said,"You've got some nerve young lady. Telling me what to do in my home."

"Well if you move my things back you won't have to worry about me telling you what to do in your home anymore because I will never come back here." Alice replied stubbornly.

"I already said that's not going to happen." Blood replied coldly.

"That's not for you to decide!" she yelled. "You can't just go around making peoples decisions for them. Just who do you think you are?"

Blood took a step closer to her invading her personal space. Alice automatically took a step back to compensate in her sudden lack of space.

"I am the head of the Hatter family." he said darkly taking a step closer. Alice took another step back. "I am the mafia boss."Blood took another step which she had to respond to. "And I am your intended."

With his last declaration Alice took her final step backwards and found herself trapped between the bookcase and the unyielding body of Blood. While he had been talking he had successfully herded her to a position where she would have the lower hand. But that wasn't going to work. She was far too upset to let him have the upper hand.

"I don't want to be your intended!" she exclaimed and brought her hands up to his chest and tried to shove him away. "I don't want any of this!" she continued and began pounding her fists against his chest. She could tell from his expression that she wasn't even remotely hurting him, which caused her anger to increase. "This is all your fault!" she finished still hitting his chest.

Alice suddenly found herself facing the bookcase. So fast that she could barely comprehend what had happened, Blood had grabbed a hold of her wrists and spun her around so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. His arms acted like a cage around her own, trapping her arms against her waist.

"That's enough." Blood said firmly. Anger evident in his voice.

Alice could feel his breath ruffle the top of her hair. Her cheeks burned red at her close proximity to Blood.

"L Let go of me." she said nervously and began struggling within his grasp. Her struggles did very little. His vice like grip was unwavering and all she managed to do was tire herself out.

"Not until you can behave." Blood said. His voice had lost some of its darkness and he had taken on a slightly deeper tone.

Alice's breathing was shaky and unsteady as she replied. "I'll behave." She wouldn't, but she desperately needed space. She couldn't think with him this close to her.

Alice gasped when she felt his warm breath tickling her ear. "I don't believe you." he whispered.

His breath on her ear brought up memories of their kiss by the fountain came rushing back to her. Her body heated up at the mere thought of it. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. Today had been such a roller coaster of emotions.

Alice let out a sigh of frustration and defeat. Rather then be rigid in his embrace she leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. She was so tried, she hadn't rested since she went camping with Ace. She was tired of fighting. She just wanted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep and dream of a time when things were simpler and less complicated.

"Why are you doing this?" she quietly asked, not really expecting a direct answer.

Blood's arms became less restraining and more supportive. It felt like he was cradling her body to his own. In Alice's hazy and tired mind she thought that it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

Blood let out a sigh and began, "My sister was chosen to be a role holder when were just children. The two of us were very close and because of this game one day she was just ripped away from our family. Not long after I too was chosen to be a role holder, however, as the game dictated our roles are enemies and we have very limited contact."

Alice was shocked at his confession. The resentment she held towards Blood ebbed slightly away.

"I'm sorry." Alice said quietly.

"It's the way of the game." said Blood. "In this world it's hard to keep those you care about close to you. I lost my sister to the game. I suppose I didn't want to loose you too."

Alice blushed and her heartbeat increased drastically at his confession. She could feel herself softening towards him, but she didn't want that. She was mad at him. It was his fault she couldn't go home, but still...

"That's the best answer I can give you right now." finished Blood abruptly.

"Thank you for telling me." Alice said still blushing. Her emotions were in such a whirlwind and she was so tired. Blood hugged her closer in response then released her.

"You're tired." he said. "I'll show you to your room." He said that she was the tired one, but Alice could detect the tiredness in his voice as well. What did he have to be tired about? Maybe scheming was more tiring then she thought.

Alice sighed and followed Blood out of the study. She would argue with him more about moving her things back to the Clock Tower once she was properly rested. They continued in silence down the hall until Blood stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. Alice followed Blood inside the room and her eyes widened in surprise.

The room was extremely large and lavish. It was decorated in various shades of pink and purple and fashionable furnished. Alice noted that her things were indeed in the room. Her cloths were in the closet with additional clothing as well.

"Do you like it?" Blood asked from behind. Alice quickly turned to face him. "Its beautiful." she started uncomfortably. "But I'm not living here."

"Oh I see." Blood said leaning against the door and smiling. "You'd rather share my room. I'll have the maids move your things next door to my room."

Alice's face was bright red. "That's that's not what I meant." she stammered nervously.

The Hatter smirked at the reaction he caused in her. He reached out and grasped her hand bringing it to his lips. "I'll be going to take a bath now, but if you'd like to tell me what it is you meant you certainly may join me."

Alice reddened more and pulled her hand from his grasp. Her heart was fluttering madly. "No thanks, I'm going to sleep." she said.

She couldn't deal with him anymore, everything would be clearer once she was rested up.

"Very well." he said. "Sweet dreams." with a final smile he closed the door behind him, leaving a very confused and tired Alice on the other side. Alice kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the plush bed. She would just take a short nap then she would be off to find Blood again and demand her things be sent back. Alice fell asleep in mid thought.

Blood poured the sake into two cups on the floating tray he used while in the bath. Mutely he handed one to Elliot and downed his own drink in one gulp. Elliot swished the liquid around in his cup and stared down at the spiral it was creating.

"What's the matter Elliot?" Blood questioned. "I've never seen you hesitate to take a drink."

Elliot's ears flew straight up in alertness and Elliot lifted his gaze to Blood in surprise.

"Ah, it's nothing." Elliot quickly said while following Blood's example and downing his drink.

Blood cast Elliot a disbelieving look and began refilling his cup.

"It's just that, was it really right to force Alice to move here?" Elliot quickly questioned.

"She's safer here." said Blood darkly.

"Safer?" Elliot echoed.

"Living with the mortician is dangerous. She was too close to the truth." Blood explained.

"But why does it matter Blood? She's part of this world now, she should know how things work." Elliot questioned perplexed.

Blood downed his second cup of sake before answering.

"Several reasons. The first of which is the faction that tries to destroy the clocks. I've heard that more groups are forming to try to prevent the afterimage from doing their job, as well as preventing that knight from collecting the clocks."

"I've heard that there have been a lot of bodies found by the castle lately." said Elliot conspiritously. "Do you think it's part of that faction?"

"I'm not certain." Blood replied. "However, it's only a matter of time before the group attacks the Clock Tower and all the clocks held there. Seeming how the mortician is the only one in his profession it s inevitable"

Elliot nodded his head in understanding. "What about the other reason?"

"It s almost time for the Enforcers visit. I don t want him knowing that Alice knows the entire truth. He may think it's too dangerous for an outsider to know so much." Blood said seriously.

"You think he would kill Alice?" Elliot asked incrediously.

"If he felt she was a threat." Blood replied.

"But Alice hasn't broken any rules!" Elliot exclaimed. "He doesn't a have a right to do anything!"

"It's true that his role is to ensure that the rules are followed, however, it is also his role to protect the order of this world. If he felt that by Alice knowing the truth she could disturb that order according to his role he could attack her." Blood said.

"But Blood" Elliot said. "You've never been one to follow the rules or your role to a T. Are you sure this is the safest place for Alice?" Elliot questioned nervously.

Blood glared at Elliot and replied, "Your lack in faith of my judgement is bordering offensive." he said coldly. "We can protect her better here then any other territory can. After all, we are mafia." Blood finished smirking.

"I'm sorry Blood." Elliot said repenativly. "You would know the best seeming how you've faced him before. Aren't you a bit worried that he'll look for an excuse to come after you again though?"

Blood looked Elliot dead in the eyes and said, "I'm not afraid of the Jaberwock."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh The Webs That We Weave**

Chapter 7 -All's Fair in Love and War

A/N: Ok first of all I want to give a huge thank you to all who reviewed. It makes me day to read them. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to respond to all of you but know that your reviews truly warms my heart. :-) Once again sorry for the delay, work just seems to never let up. So here is chapter 7 and I hope you all enjoy. :-)

"I'm not staying here." Alice said the next morning as she was having tea with the Hatter family.

Blood idly stirred more cream into his tea as if she hadn't spoken.

"Did you hear me?" Alice said louder.

Blood winched slightly at the loudness of her voice and set his tea cup down. Fixing her with a glare that lacked it's usual fierceness he said. "It would be hard not to hear you young lady. I suspect everyone within Wonderland has heard your loud complaints."

Alice was slightly taken aback. Blood seemed a bit... off this morning. He was lacking his usual air of confidence and control. The Hatter went back to nursing his tea and Elliot leaned in closer to Alice and whispered in her ear.

"Blood's not exactly a morning person." Elliot said quietly.

"You don't say." Alice responded.

Alice was in a rather foul mood as well. She had slept wonderfully on her soft plush bed, but sleep had done nothing to resolve any of her problems or anxiety. Besides that Blood's current attitude was doing nothing to help the situation.

.

"Hey Alice are you hungry?" Elliot questioned, trying to improve Alice's bad mood. "We have all kinds of food. Carrot cake, carrot cookies, carrot.."

"She's not a rabbit, she doesn't want carrots." interrupted a grumpy Dum as he continued adding spoonful after spoonful of sugar to his tea

"Stupid newbie-hare." chimed an equally grumpy Dee.

"Shut up you brats!" Elliot yelled slamming his fist on the table. "I am not a rabbit! All these dishes just have carrots as ingredients but they are not carrots!"

Alice slightly jumped in shock from Elliot's sudden outburst. The twins ignored Elliot completely and Blood tersely sipped his tea.

"I take it you're the only morning person here." Alice said in an attempt to calm Elliot.

"Yeah" he replied taking a deep breath. "Everyone else usually sleeps in."

"Why is everyone up early then?" she questioned perplexed.

Instead of Elliot answering it was Blood who responded. "We have territory negotiations with Mary Gowland this morning."

"You shouldn't call him that." Alice said frowning. Blood's lips twitched slightly to form a very small smile at this statement."Why do you agitate him like that?"

"I don't like being bored." Blood replied with a shrug.

"Is that why I'm here?" Alice questioned angrily. "To keep you from being bored."

Blood instantly lost his smile and his eyes hardened as he stated coldly, "You know why you're here."

Sensing the tension in the air Elliot being the peacemaker he was quickly tried to intervene. "Alice do you want some..."

"I'm not staying here." Alice went on as if Elliot hadn't spoken. The two continued to glare at one another neither one backing down. The whole table was silent as their battle of will continued. Eventually it was Blood who finally spoke.

"A compromise then." he said sullenly. "Stay here two weeks. Then if you still want to go back to the Clock Tower I won't stop you."

Alice's eyes hardened. Who did he think he was. She didn't have to compromise with him.

"I don't think so." was her response.

"Onee-san you don't want to stay with us?" questioned Dum with a hurt expression on his face.

"Don't you like us?" inquired Dee mirroring his brothers expression.

"No it's not that it's just.. it's..." Alice stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

"Couldn't you give it a try?" asked Elliot softly.

Damn it! What in the world was she suppose to do. She didn't want to stay. But she didn't want to hurt the others feelings. Looking once more at Blood her eyes narrowed at his expression. He was smiling sweetly at her with feigned innocence. That bastard had probably planned this whole thing out. Alice fumed silently for a few minutes before her kind heart finally won out.

"Fine." she bit out. "But after two weeks I want my things returned to the Clock Tower."

"If you choose to leave." reminded Blood with that same secretive smile.

Alice decided to ignore his bait and returned her full attention to her tea. Her concentration was broken when Elliot suggested happily, "Alice you should come with us to the amusement park."

"Yeah we can go on rides with Boris while Boss talks with Mary." said Dee excitedly.

Alice was silent for a few moments. She was incredibly peeved at the moment and would relish in some alone time. But then again it would be good to get out and see some of her other friends as well.

"Well Alice" Blood said caressing her name. "What do you say?"

"Alright." said Alice. "I'll go."

Despite her mood over morning tea Alice's spirits quickly lifted upon seeing Boris. She hadn't been able to spend time with him for awhile and she had missed her friend. Boris, the twins, and herself played in the park while Elliot, Blood and Gowland discussed business.

Alice cringed slightly as she remembered the welcome they had received upon entering the amusement park. Gowland was quick to congratulate Alice on her upcoming marriage and gushed over her bracelet. He did make the comment to Alice that while he congratulated her he thought that she could have chosen her partner wiser. To which Blood replied, "Thank you for your congratulations Mary." Then all hell broke lose. Guns were fired, knifes were thrown, random objects exploded. Just another day in Wonderland.

All too soon the meeting was over and Blood and Elliot returned to pick up the rest of their party. After bidding Gowland and Boris goodbye the five started on their journey back to the mansion. The twins and Elliot were arguing up front which left Blood and Alice brining up the rear. The two walked in a rather uncomfortable silence Alice gazed at the many stalls in the amusement park that they were passing.

Her eyes lingered on a large plush stuffed animal hanging from the ceiling of a game stall. The stuffed dog looked back at her with big button eyes and Alice had to fight her impulsive urge to lunge over the counter and hug the cute stuffed animal. She had always adored cute things. Cute animals to be specific which of course posed a problem for her when Peter transformed into his rabbit self.

Alice hadn't realized that she had stopped walking to stare at the stuffed animal until she heard Blood's voice right next to her.

"Do you want that?" Blood said nodding to the stuffed animal in question.

Alice blushed in embarrassment. She was nearly a grown woman and here she was ogolig over a stuffed animal.

"Oh uh no... I was just looking." Alice replied. She was so embarrassed.

Blood regarded her skeptically then turned to the faceless employee behind the counter. Tossing a stack of money on the counter he said, "Give me the dog."

The carnival worker looked nervously at the mafia boss as he stuttered, "You.. You h have to play to win a stuffed animal. Tha that's the rules."

The next instant Blood's cane transformed itself into his gun, which he was readily pointing at the worker.

"Give. Me. The. Dog." Blood once again repeated through gritted teeth.

It was amazing that even without facial features Alice could plainly see the fear and panic on the employee's face. Alice instinctively jumped between the carnival worker and Blood's gun. She knew that Blood wouldn't shoot with her in the way, yet being on the receiving end of the barrel was more then a little disconcerting.

"That's enough Blood." Alice said forcefully. "He didn't make the rules, it's not his fault."

Blood sighed in annoyance and shifted his gun so that it was now pointing at the stacked milk bottles which formed a pyramid. Alice winced at the loud sound of his gun being fired then the shattering sound as pieces of the milk bottles feel to the ground.

Alice glared at Blood as his gun transformed back into his cane. Blood's small smile soon vanished as he caught sight of her expression.

"You were suppose to use the baseballs." Alice said deadpan while pointing to the pile of baseballs on the counter.

"It amounts to the same thing." Blood replied stiffly.

"No it doesn't." Alice replied agitated.

"Yes it does." he responded shortly.

"No."

Yes."

No."

"It's ok it's ok!" the worker hurriedly said.

Quicker then Alice would have thought possible the employee quickly tugged the large dog down and thrust it into a still frowning Alice's arms. Clearly an indication that the worker wanted the couple gone.

The two began walking back to the mansion. Each still silently fuming at the other.

"My my what a hard young woman to please." Blood said irritably. "You got what you want and still you are unhappy."

"It's not the same." Alice replied indignantly. "You're suppose to play the game properly and win the prize."

"Properly." Blood echoed. "And what give one person the right to dictate how all others must "properly" act?"

Alice gazed up at Blood curiously. She had the felling that they were no longer speaking of the carnival game but something much more serious.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Alice said confused.

"No one should have the authority to say how you should play your role in any game. It should be up to the individual to choose how to go about playing the game. Everything is a game Alice. From the trivial carnival game to life... to love. There is no "proper" or right way to go about winning what one desires. There is simply winning and losing. Nothing more." Blood responded passionately.

Alice was in shock. Very rarely did she ever hear such emotion coming from Blood. She still didn't fully understand what the extend of his words meant, but she felt as though he had just told her something crucial. He was such a complex and mysterious person. She hated to admit it, but he did intrigue her. She wanted to know what made him, well, tick for a lack of a better word. Alice hugged the plush dog closer to her chest and smiled softly to herself.

"Well nonetheless thank you for the stuffed animal." Alice said softly and smiled up at him.

Blood's serious expression relaxed and he allowed a small smile of his own to cross his features.

"You're welcome my lady." Blood responded.

Alice flushed at his word choice. My lady. Why did that seem so intimate? Was she really his...lady?

As if he sensed her dilemma Blood slipped an arm around Alice's shoulders and pulled her flush to his side as they continued walking. Her flush deepened a little but she didn't try to pull away. She would worry about finding a way home later, but for the moment she was content.

Alice let out a content sigh as she slipped into the warm water. Her small towel quickly became saturated and clung to her form as she descended all the way into the bath. She took a seat on the under water bench on the side of the bath and leaned her head against the side. Alice closed her eyes and willed her body to release the tension that she had been experiencing for the past few days. Alice relished in her rare solitary moment. It seemed as if she was constantly surrounded by the residents of Wonderland and that she hardly ever had anytime to herself. She had to give it to Blood. This was quite the extravagant bath, but then again she wouldn't expect any less from him.

Blood. He was the reason for her recent state of anxiety. How had everything become so... complicated. She wished that things were simpler. Things were no longer black and white but a muddled shade of gray. Alice shook her head slightly as if to clear the phantom thoughts from her mind. She would think about how to get out of her situation later. For the moment she just wanted to relax and drift off into peaceful oblivion. The warm bath water was beginning to do funny things to her mind. Her thoughts began to be less coherent as a state of fuzzy half awareness settled over her.

"ice... Alice...Alice."

Alice groggily opened her blurry eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. And when it cleared she almost wished that her eyes had remained closed. As soon as she could see straight she was met with the sight of a very masculine and very wet bare chest. Alice raised her gaze up the well toned body until she was looking up into the face of Blood Dupre. A flush crept up her checks that had absolutely nothing to do with the warm water.

"B Blood." Alice sputtered clutching her towel tighter to her form and trying to subtly scoot father down the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been in her awhile. I thought you might have gotten into some kind of trouble." Blood replied smirking. "And it seems I was right, you truly are a troublesome young lady."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned innocently."I'm not in any trouble."

Blood's smirk deepened and his eyes glittered with mischief. Alice knew at once that although she had not previously been in trouble she certainly was now.

"Oh but you are." Blood said. "Falling asleep in the bath is quite dangerous."

Blood quickly descended upon Alice. She let out a silent gasp as he grasped her forearm and pulled her upright so that her body was pressed firmly against his.

"Shouldn't I get a reward for rescuing you?" he asked huskily.

Alice's flush deepened as she tried to pry herself away from Blood. It was unnerving to know that the only thing separating them were two think soaked pieces of fabric.

"You can't rescue someone who wasn't in danger." Alice said nervously."So let me go."

Alice struggled to put some distance between their two bodies. Being so close to him while they were both scantily clad was doing funny things to her mind and body.

Blood, however, was having none of this. He easily pulled her to his body once again and held her firmly in place. With every panicked breath she took Alice could feel the hard unyielding planes of his chest. She kept her arms straight to her sides with balled fists and averted her gaze from Blood's half naked form.

"This isn't right. It isn't proper." Alice managed to get out.

Blood maneuvered one arm around her waist to hold her firmly in place. With his other hand he took Alice's chin in his hand to force her to look up at him.

"Why do you insist upon using that word?" Blood questioned disapprovingly. "This is entirely acceptable. After all, you are my fiancé'."

"Not by choice!" Alice said heating up. "You tricked me, you..."

"And is that so wrong?" Blood interrupted.

He looked down at her with such intensity that Alice was rendered speechless. No man had ever looked at her this way before. Not even her ex. It scared and excited her all at once. Alice quickly shook all those thoughts from her head and renewed her struggles against him. It was too dangerous to let her guard down around him.

"Of course it is." she answered angrily.

Her struggles of course were futile and Blood put a stop to them at once. Lowering his head slightly he asked. "Is it wrong for me to want the one I desire to be my side?"

This completely floored Alice. How was she suppose to answer that? But it seemed that was more of a rhetorical question and that Blood wasn't looking for an answer.

His lips descended to hers in a soft caress. He kissed her gently, a barrage of butterfly kisses on her lips. Almost as if he was asking her if it was ok to kiss her, to touch her. These soft kisses lulled Alice into submission as she relaxed within his embrace. His arms held her form tightly to his while with one hand he gently stroked the length of her back. Before Alice could stop herself she found that her hands had come up from her sides and were pressed against Blood's muscled chest. The feel of her hands on his chest sent her heart into a mad flutter, and in return she could feel Blood's clock ticking madly beneath her palm.

Her hands weren't the only part of her body that were acting on their own. Before she knew it Alice found herself leaning forward into his kisses. This was all the confirmation that Blood needed. The hand that was tracing lines up and down her spine now came to secure the back of her head as the kiss became more intense. His lips were hot and demanding on her own. Her hands moved from his chest to his well formed biceps to help her steady herself against the onslaught of his kisses.

Alice felt the back of her legs hit against the bench. She had no idea that they had even been moving backwards. Blood quickly moved both hands to her waist and hoisted her onto the bench, his lips never once leaving hers. Alice's grip on his arms tightened at the unexpected move. Blood maneuvered his body so that he was positioned between her legs to have easier access to her lips and body.

Alice let out a gasp of surprise and Blood took advantage of the moment. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed closer to her body. So many feelings and emotions were coursing through her body she didn't know how to make sense of them. His tongue was tracing designs inside her mouth, teasing her tongue, inviting it to join him. A strange sound met Alice's ears, she was quickly shocked and embarrassed to find that the sound she was hearing was actually coming from her. This seemed to send Blood into a frenzy. He pushed his body harder against hers until her back was pressed almost painfully into the side of the bath. His hand slid up her thigh and his fingers slide just under her small towel. This caused an enormous shudder to run down from her head to her toes. She was burning again. She gripped Blood's arms even harder. Her fingers digging into his arms. She heard the same noise again. Only this time it wasn't coming from her.

At that moment both were startled as the doors to the bath burst open and Dee and Dum came barging through the doors with towels around their waists and toys in their arms.

"One-san! Boss!" they exclaimed. "We came to play too."

Alice flushed at the position that she and Blood were in and tried to put some distance between the two of them and diminish the blush she knew was on her face. Blood grasped her waist to keep her from pulling away and turned a cool glare towards the twins.

"My my what lacksome gatekeepers I have." he said. "The two of you can come back after your shift ends."

"Our shift is over." said Dee unscathed by his Boss's glare.

"Ya and we wanted to come play with Onee-san." added Dum.

Before Blood could retort the twins jumped into the bath causing an enormous splash. Alice and Blood were instantly soaked. Alice pushed a strand of her soaking hair out of her face and regarded Blood. His hair was absolutely drenched and clung to his head and face.

Alice brought a hand to her mouth to try an stifle the laughter that was threatening to burst forth. He wore such an angry expression that she thought laughing wouldn't help the situation. But she couldn't hold it back.

Peals of laughter burst from her lips and tears began streaming down her eyes. To see the great and mighty mafia boss with drenched hair plastered very unfashionably to his face was one of the funniest things she had seen in a long time.

Dee and Dum looked at each other shocked at their beloved Onee-san's behavior. Blood's eyes narrowed for a moment but then he released a sigh and with it most of his irritation. He moved from in front of Alice to sit next to her on th bench. One arm slung behind her resting on the edge of the bath.

Alice's laughter slowly died down and she wiped the remaining moisture from her eyes as the twins swam up to her.

"Hey Onee-san what were you and boss doing?" questioned Dum.

Alice's face heated up as she tried to come up with some explanation for the position the twins had found them in.

"Well um you see... we were..." Alice stuttered trying to find something believable but not true to tell the twins.

Blood chuckled next to her and said, "Well you see boys when a boy and a girl..."

Alice quickly covered Blood's mouth with her hand before he could finish the sentence. Quickly changing the subject she said to the twins, "oh are those your toys? Can I play with them too?"

The twins were so happy that they immediately forgot what Blood had been about to say and proceeded to show her their prized possessions. Alice let out a sigh of relief of the bullet she had just dodged. She did not want to be around when Blood gave them the birds and the bees talk.

Alice leaned back against the tub and in turn back into Blood's slight embrace. While the twins were busy with their toys Blood leaned down towards Alice's ear and whispered, "We'll finish that later."

Alice averted her gaze from Blood's as her face heated up.

"I need to go to the Clock Tower." Alice said suddenly.

"And why is that?" Blood challenged cooly. "Don't you have everything you need here?"

Alice squirmed a little under his gaze and suddenly cold voice. Alice took a deep breath then met his gaze defiantly. "I need to explain to Julius why I didn't come back. " Alice said. "And I'm not asking you. I'm telling you that I'm going."

Alice was proud of herself for sticking up to Blood but at the same time she was extremely apprehensive as to how he would respond.

"Oooooooo" said the twins, suddenly forgetting about their toys.

"You shouldn't talk back to boss." said Dum seriously.

"Yeah." agreed Dee with equal seriousness. "Last time we got punished. Our pay got cut."

"Are you going to cut Onee-san's pay?" asked Dum.

Blood chuckled deeply and replied, "Oh no the young lady will get a much different punishment."

"You're not going to hurt One-san are you?" asked Dee worriedly.

"No." said Blood smiling. "In fact she might even like her punishment."

Alice's flushed furiously. She couldn't feign ignorance and pretend she didn't know what he was alluding to. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest as she stood up quickly and prepared to exit the bath.

"I'm going to see Julius now."Alice stated.

"Very well." the Hatter said as if he were granting her some gift."Just be back before dark."

Alice scowled slightly at Blood as she stood and began to exit the bath. Before she could retreat from the tub Blood grasped her arm and pulled her down forcefully into his lap. Her vision was temporally impaired by the huge splash that was caused when he pulled her to his laps.

Before Alice could so much as make a sound of protest Blood's lips found her own and crashed down on them. It was a quick kiss but one that she felt all the way down to her toes. As if electricity rather then blood was coursing through her veins.

"Hurry back." he whispered huskily.

Even as she was walking to the Clock Tower Alice could still feel the waves of electricity coursing through her body.

_Alice timidly opened the door to the Clock Tower and sure enough there was Julius working diligently over another broken clock. It warmed her heart to see that some things would truly never change. It was just yesterday, but it felt like ages since she had seen him last.

Upon hearing the door open Julius quickly looked up from his work.

"Alice." he said. "I was expecting you back sooner."

"I know. I'm sorry if I made you worry." she said guiltily.

"I wasn't worried." Julius said suspiciously quick. "I was just curious about what had happened."

"Well..." Alice began then looked down at her feet not wanting to meet his gaze. "Not too good. I kind of agreed to stay there for two weeks."

"Oh" was his short reply. The tone in his voice made Alice raise her gaze from the floor.

"Its not that I want to." Alice said hurriedly. "I just didn't want to hurt the others feelings by refusing to stay."

"You should take more time to worry about yourself." Julius replied with a sigh. "You're too nice for your own good."

"It's only for two weeks." Alice implored. "Then I'll be back to living here again. That is if you'll have me back." she finished meekly.

"You always have a home here." Julius said equally quiet. His gaze turned back to the watch in front of him as he said. "How about some coffee."

Alice beamed at him in response then headed to the kitchen.

9.2 Alice thought happily as she continued down the path to the Hatter's mansion. That was the best score she had gotten on her coffee yet. She was feeling oddly light hearted at the moment and began humming on her way back.

She had just entered the part of the path were the path wound through the forest when day abruptly switched to night. Alice gave out a groan. She should have known that today was going to good to be true. She tried to reassure herself that everything would be fine. She didn't have long to go until she reached the Mansion. She just hoped that she didn't run into a certain heart obsessed knight. She definitely did not need anymore drama in her life at present.

SWISH

Startled Alice turned her head to try and find the source of the noise. Her heart was beating loudly as she strained to her ears to pick up any sound. After waiting for a few moments Alice continued down the path. It's probably just a bird or something Alice thought. Nothing to be scared of.

SWISH

There it was again!

SWISH

Whatever it was it was defiantly getting closer. Alice's heart hammered louder as she began sprinting down the path. Almost there almost there almost there, she chanted to herself over and over again.

SWISH

This time the noise came from right behind her. Alice turned to face whatever horror lie behind her. But nothing could prepare her for the sight that she saw. She was ordinally right when she thought a bird was making the noise. If this could be classified as a bird. It was easily three times as large as Alice with long think claws that could easily crush and cut any prey this bird might take. It's eyes were bottom less pits of black that seemed to radiate evil.

Alice let out a scream of horror and tried to scramble backwards away from the creature. The bird let out a screech of it's own as it lunged at Alice. Instinctively Alice's arms came up to protect her head right before she felt a blinding pain shoot up her right arm. The bird had easily cut through the flesh of her forearm with his razor sharp claws.

Grasping her cut arm tightly Alice turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could down the path. Her only hope of survival was to get to the Mansion before that thing shredded her to pieces. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she swiftly made her way down the trail. She could hear the beating wings of the bird in hot pursuit.

Another searing sense of pain jolted her right shoulder as the force of the bird's attack sent her tumbling to the ground. Alice let out a scream of pain as she felt the hot liquid of her blood run down her shoulder to mix with the blood leaking from her arm.

Alice looked up just in time to see the bird closing in. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know that it may seem slightly scattered but I wanted to convey the confusion of Alice's feelings. Also I wanted to show that Alice keeps putting off figuring out what to do about her situation with Blood and being stuck in Wonderland. I think it is a very human response when we are faced with a difficult situation to keep putting it off and saying we will deal with it later because we don't know what to do. Anyways I hope that you guys enjoyed reading. Once again a quick thank you to all of you who read and review. It truly makes my day.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh The Webs That We Weave

**Chapter 8: Beware the Jubjub Bird**

**A/N: **Hi everyone, I am so sorry about the long delay in this chapter. The past two months I have had problems with my eyes making any computer work nearly impossible. After many trips to the optometrist my eyes are thankfully finally starting to improve. :-) So before reading this chapter I want to apologize for any grammatical errors you may come across. While my vision is getting better it is still not the best when it comes to computer work. I just want to hurry and thank all of you for your many reviews, it really does warm my heart. :-) Well on to the story, I hope that you all enjoy!

She hoped it would be a quick death. Alice kept her eyes firmly shut and braced herself for the deathly blow. Her heart hammered madly in her chest as she silently bid the world farewell. Brief flashbacks flew through her mind. Going on picnic's with her sister, her sister singing her to sleep after her father died. Falling through the rabbit hole with Peter, helping Julius with a clock, tea with Vivladi, Blood's arms around her as they danced. She would never see her sister again, never see Julius or Vivladi...never see Blood.

These final thoughts were interrupted when the bird suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek followed by dozens of wet droplets colliding with Alice's face. Her eyes flew open to see the monotonous bird father away then it had previously been with a large slash down it's chest. Blood pored and oozed it's way out of the cut. Her vision of the bird was abruptly disturbed by a tall man bringing himself between her and the bird. Before she could identify this stranger the bird let out an angry cry and charged towards them. With speed almost faster then sight the man made a matching slash on the bird's torso.

The bird let out a shriek of pain and took flight. As the bird flew above them raindrops of blood splattered down on Alice and the stranger. Alice's eyes followed the bird's retreat until she could no longer make out the shape of the giant bird. Alice then turned her attention to the man in front of her only to find that he was no stranger at all.

"Ace!" she exclaimed.

"Hey ya Alice." Ace said happily while taking off his blood soaked mask.

"Wha what was that thing?" Alice managed to ask. Her heart was still thumping loudly as the adrenalin continued coursing through her veins.

"That" Ace said as he sheathed his sword. " is the Jubjub Bird. I told you it's dangerous to be in the woods at night."  
"I was trying to get back to the mansion." Alice said quietly. Placing her feet beneath her Alice attempted to stand. Apparently the adrenaline had been blocking most of the pain because as soon as she began to stand her knees buckled beneath her. Alice would have fallen if Ace hadn't quickly reached out to steady her with his arms.

"Easy there." Ace said warping an arm around her waist to keep her steady. Alice clutched the sleeve of his jacket with her good arm. The adrenaline was leaving her system and in it's wake the pain it had been masking was now making itself known. Her arm and the back of her shoulder were burning with pain. Alice closed her eyes and leaned her head against Ace's chest as a wave of nausea coursed over her. She trembled from pain and excretion and let the knight support the bulk of her weight.

She felt Ace tighten his hold around her waist careful to avoid the gash on her forearm. Gently he brushed her blood soaked hair from the wound on the back of her shoulder. Alice let out a soft hiss of pain as the hair brushed against the gash. She heard Ace take a slight inhale of breath when he caught sight of the wound on her shoulder.

"Is it that bad?" she asked timidly.

"Nah, you'll survive." Ace answered non chalantly.

Her small frame began to quake more as tremor after tremor ran up and down her spine. The full magnitude of the situation she had just escaped from was hitting her full force. Tears of anguish and pain began to course down her checks mingling with the blood of the Jubjub bird giving the appearance she was crying blood.

"I almost died." Alice cried and with that declaration the remainder of her strength left. As if her body and mind had finally acknowledged what had happened. Ace was now supporting her full weight. Carefully so as not to disturb her wounds he placed an arm beneath her knees and scooped her up so that he was cradling her like a child against his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you." Ace murmured in her ear.

"Thank you." Alice mumbled as darkness descended upon her. Her final thought before she lost consciousness was something Blood had once said to her. _If you get into trouble I bet that knight could probably protect you_. And then there was nothing.

Jostled from her state of unconsciousness Alice blurrily opened her eyes to see the night sky above. Tress flew by overhead...There were voices. Words slurred undistinguishable together... Ace smiling down at her... Now Blood's face...Pain. White hot searing pain shooting through her shoulder. Screaming... Arms holding her tight...Warm. She was warm. Everything was soft. Safe.

The Hatter's Mansion

The breeze ruffled the hair on the Hatter's unhatted head. Stripped of his jacket he leaned against his chair in the front porch. Anyone who knew the mafia boss could tell by just a glance that he was in an incredibly foul mood. He taped his rose walking cane continuously against his polished shoe. Over time there was a shorter gap of time between each tap as he became more and more agitated. All the while never straying his gaze away from the gate to his home.

"I'm sure she'll be here anytime." said a nervous Elliot.

The March Hare was rewarded with a stealthy glare. Elliot outwardly flinched at his friends cold glare. Rather then be subdued by his boss's demeanor Elliot continued on in Alice's defense.

"She didn't run away Blood. Alice wouldn't do that after she promised to stay." Elliot said

reassuringly.

Elliot's comment was met with silence. Heaving a sigh of surrender Elliot took a seat on the chair next to his friend and they both gazed out into the night, both waiting for Alice's return.

Not long after Elliot was seated there was movement near the gate. Blood and Elliot instantly sprung to their feet while simultaneously drawing their weapons. Both carefully made their way towards the gate. The object that caused the movement suddenly stepped under the light near the gate entrance.

"Hatter, mind opening the gate? my arms are kind of full." said a smiling Ace.

Upon seeing what the knight was carrying in his arms Blood and Elliot both rushed forward. Elliot flung the doors open while Blood immediately went to the bloodied Alice's side. Blood instinctively reached out to take Alice from Ace's arms and was more then angry when the knight didn't relinquish his hold.

"Careful Hatter. She's hurt." Ace said. Clearly enjoying the Hatter's anger.

Blood growled at Ace's obvious statement but headed Ace's warning and this time gently and carefully began to remove Alice from Ace's arms. As the transfer was happening Ace noted Alice's eyes were fluttering open and closed. He gave her a warming smile then handed her over to Blood.

Seeing Alice's eyes open Blood gave a sigh of relief. "Alice, I was so..." the Hatter stopped as Alice's eyes once again closed as she was lost in oblivion yet again.

Blood quickly turned and made his way back to the mansion careful not to jostle Alice. Blood was flanked on either side by Ace and Elliot. Casting a glance at Blood Elliot saw a look he had never before seen on his friends face. Absolute fear.

"What happened?" Blood questioned His eyes never leaving her blood soaked form.

"The Jubjub bird happened." Ace said.

Elliot let out a surprised gasp and Blood's eyes instantly flew to Ace's as if to verify that he was telling the truth.

"What was that _thing_ doing around here?" Blood practically yelled.

Elliot looked wordily at the Hatter. He had never seen Blood this flustered and out of control. Alice's current state was without a doubt the reason for his boss's current emotional state.  
"I was on a mission for Julius." Ace began. "It appears that the faction that doesn't want the clocks collected has somehow obtained the obedience of the Jubjub bird. Alice was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I barely got to her in time." Ace finished seriously.

Blood hugged Alice a bit closer to his chest after Ace's last sentence. Reassuring himself that she was there and at the moment alive.  
"You have my thanks knight." Blood said. "Feel free to spend the night."

Ace chuckled. "How could I pass up an opportunity to see inside the Hatter's mansion."

Blood let a small smile briefly cross his lips. Then turning to Elliot he instructed. "Fetch the doctor and send him to my room." 

Alice's senses gradually began to come back to her. First was feeling. Her shoulder and forearm had a dull burning sensation. It was nowhere near as intense as before but upon gaining consciousness that was the first thing she felt. She was also warm and lying on something soft and plush. There was a cool breeze against her back indicating that there was nothing covering her large gash. Her hand was also clutching something soft yet unyielding.

Then sound. It was quiet but not eerily so. She could distantly hear the servants speaking and wondering around the halls performing their duties. Then smell. She could smell his scent all around her. It was comforting and warm. A scent that she would know anywhere. Blood Dupre.

Sight. Gradually Alice opened her eyes; and there he was. Alice's heart stilled at the sight of him. There was Blood sound asleep in the chair he had pulled next to the bed. One arm was positioned on the arm of the chair so that his head could rest against his fisted hand. Alice traveled her gaze down his other arm to find that the soft unyielding form that her hand was clutching was actually Blood's hand.

Memories of her flight from the Jubjub bird began flooding her mind. Alice had never encountered something so horrific in Wonderland. She had never been so frightened before. Alice unconsciously gripped Blood's hand harder as fear suddenly washed over her.

Blood's eyes instantly flew open st the slight increase of pressure.

Alice's fearful eyes met Blood's alert orbs as he searched for any sign of danger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Alice chocked out.

"No, I'm glad I woke up. Are you in pain?" Blood asked, his concerned eyes quickly scanning her wounds.  
"Not much. I feel much better." Alice replied trying to choke down her fear.

"The doctor gave you some pain medicine." Blood said. "He stitched up your arm and back as well."

At the mention of her back Alice remembered that sensation of cool air hitting her bare skin. Was she even wearing anything? Alarmed and suddenly embarrassed Alice quickly tried to pull the cover up. Pain shot up her arm and shoulder at the sudden movement. Alice let out a small cry of pain as she collapsed back on the bed.

Blood was instantly by her side gently placed a cool hand on her back.

"What are you doing young lady?" Blood said angrily. "You can't be moving around right now."

A flush crept up Alice's face as she replied. " I can't feel anything on my back. Do I even have anything on?"

Blood chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed next to Alice. "What if you're not?" Blood questioned seductively.

Alice instantly tried to move to cover herself but the hand on her back kept her firmly in place.

"Relax Alice. It was a joke. The maids found a sleeveless nightgown for you." Blood said.

"Oh." Alice said feeling suddenly sheepish.

"My my what an interesting young woman. Here you just faced of the Jubjub bird and you're more afraid of not being entirely clothed in front of me." Blood said.

At the mention of the Jubjub bird Alice's face fell. "I was scared." Alice started quietly. "I thought I was going to die."

Blood's face lost all of it's humor.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Blood said with pain in his voice. "When I first saw you there was so much blood. My thoughts immediately strayed to the worst."

Alice couldn't look away from the raw pain in Blood's eyes. She wanted to comfort him. It broke her heart to see him like this Reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek Alice said softly, "It's ok. I'm right here."

Blood grasped her hand and held it to his face, closing his eyes. As if reassuring himself that she was in fact lying beside him.

Blood's eyes reopened to stare intently at Alice. "Don't ever leave me." he implored quietly.

Lying down next to Alice he pulled her gently to his side."Don't you dare ever leave me."

Although he said it as a demand it lacked all force behind it revealing his vulnerability. Alice responded by nestling her head beneath his chin. Blood draped one arm across her waist and before either one knew it they had drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

Deep in the uncharted woods of Wonderland lay the Jaberwock's lair.

"Mr Jacberwock Sir." said a faceless servant.

"What is it?" snapped a cold voice.

"The the plans are already to visit the Hatter's mansion tomorrow." stuttered the frightened servant.

"Excellent." said the cold voice. "You're dismissed."

The servant scurried out of the dimly lit room. The Jacberwock turned around in his chair. Fingers laced together and a malicious grin on his face. "Well Mr. Hatter, ready or not here I come." 

Alice awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. Blinking her eyes a few times to disperse the remaining sleep from her eyes. After her vision had cleared she noticed a note on the pillow next to her head, where previously there had been a warm body. Alice flushed at the thought. Gingerly so as not to disturb her wounds she reached out and unfolded the note.

Alice,  
I had some urgent business to attend to. I will be back this afternoon to collect you. I have something I would like to show you. Elliot will take care of your needs until I return.  
Blood

True to his note Alice heard a tentative knock at the door.

"Alice? Are you awake?" came Elliot's muffled voice through the wooden door.

"Yeah I'm up." Alice replied.

:"Are you... decent?" Elliot managed to ask.

Alice chuckled. She knew without a doubt that Elliot's face must be completely flushed. He seemed to get embarrassed even more then she did. on the other side of the door.

"Yes. You can come in." said Alice with a hint of humor in her voice.

Elliot emerged in the room pushing a car full of tea and cakes in front of him.

"I brought up some tea and cakes for you." said Elliot. "I thought you might be hungry."

Alice smiled warmly at Elliot. "Thanks Elliot, that was really thoughtful."

Elliot beamed at Alice's praise and continued. "Whenever I'm not feeling well carrot cake always makes me feel better."

Alice spent a good portion of the morning having breakfast and chatting with Elliot. A little bit later the twins came in to visit. They brought their favorite toys . weapons in to show Alice. Hoping that it would make her feel better. And Alice did in fact find herself feeling better. It appeared as though she had been truly accepted as part of the Hatter family.

Mid afternoon a few maid came into Blood's room to help Alice change into a simple dress that left her wounds unclothed. Almost immediately after she had changed Blood entered the room. After brief questions about how she was feeling Blood took her arm and lead her out of the mansion and through the garden. Supposedly to show her that something that he had mentioned in his letter. The scenery began to become more familiar as Alice remembered once coming this way in search of Blood.

"Are you taking me to the rose garden?" Alice abruptly asked.

Blood's lips twitched slightly upwards as he replied. "Well well so much for a surprise."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alice said flushing. "I didn't mean to ruin it."

Blood smiled and replied. "Not at all."

Alice's response died in her troat as they rounded the corner and she caught full sight of the rose garden. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful" Alice breathed.

"Yes." agreed Blood. "Only myself, one other, and now you are ever allowed here."

Remembering who the one other person she had seen in here was Alice raked her brain trying to decipher the relationship between those two. Caught up in her thoughts Alice hadn't noticed that Blood was leading her to a small table set up for tea in the corner of the garden and that one of the chairs was already occupied.

As soon as her senses came back to her Alice found herself in front of none other then Vivladi.

"Vivladi." Alice said in surprise.

"Alice." Vivladi said happily. "We have missed you."

Still in shock from seeing Vivladi Alice let Blood pull out a chair for her and help her sit. Taking a seat between the two women Blood began pouring tea for both himself and Alice.

"You look so surprised." Vivladi said laughing and taking a sip of her tea.

"Well. I am." Alice admitted.

Vivladi laughed again. Clearly she was enjoying some secret that Alice was not privy to.

"You see Alice" Vivladi began. "Blood and I have been a part of each other's lives since birth."

"So then you guys are..." Alice trailed off, not following where this conversation was going.

"Siblings." Vivladi said smiling.

Alice sat in silence for a moment trying to take in what she had just heard. She looked from the smiling Vivladi to the smirking Blood. And it suddenly clicked. The stories Blood told her about his older sister, the way Vivladi defended Blood the night of the ball. She felt foolish for not seeing it before.

"Well that makes sense." Alice managed to say.

Vivladi's smile turned into a laugh as she said, "And to think you thought we were lovers."  
Alice flushed and a disgusted and horrified expression crossed Blood's face.

"Outside this rose garden our roles dictate that we are enemies. This hidden rose garden is the only place we can meet as brother and sister. Which is why we keep it such a secret." Vivladi said giving Alice a secretaire smile. "The rules say we can not met other then as enemies so officially we are bending the rules."

"Speaking of rules." Blood inserted while stirring his tea. "There is something we need to discuss Alice."

"Ok." Alice said perplexed. After finding out those two were siblings she doubted they could drop a bigger bomb shell on her.

"A man named Jay Jaberwock will be visiting the mansion tomorrow." Blood said flatly.

Alice jumped in surprise as Vivladi abruptly dropped the tea cup she was sipping from.

"A personal visit?" Vivladi exclaimed anxiously and leaning forward in her seat. " That is highly unusual, other then the ball we hold we rarely see him."

"I know." Blood replied coldly.

"Who is he?" Alice questioned curiously. Alice expected Vivladi to be the one who answered and was very surprised when it was Blood who did so.

"Jay Jaberwock is the enforcer of rules in Wonderland. Thus his nickname the Enforcer. His role is to make sure that all role holders follow their roles to a T and if he feels that anyone is a threat to the game it is within his "right" to exterminate them." Blood explained hatefully.

Alice looked on at Blood. He had such hatred and rage in his voice. This Jaberwock must be someone awful in deed. The mention of him coming to the mansion had even shaken the calm and collected Queen of Hearts.

"Why is he coming here?" Alice asked softly.

"To check up on me." Blood replied taking a sip of his cold tea.. "and you."

"Me?" Alice asked startled. " Why would he check up on me? He doesn't even know me."

"Alice, the Jaberwock and Blood have a..."Vivladi paused trying to come up with an appropriate term." a bad past. Now that you and Blood are betrothed I'm afraid you've cast your lot in with him."

Alice turned her gaze to Blood and glared daggers at him. Once again she was being thrust into trouble because of Blood Dupree's careless actions.

"Don't look at my that way young lady." Blood chidded. "Especially not in front of the Jaberwock. It will be trouble for us both."

Alice fumed. The nerve of him! "Oh I'm terribly sorry. How inconsiderate of me to act without thinking how those actions would negatively affect you." Alice said sweetly with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Blood's eyes narrowed at Alice as he retorted, "Sarcasm is most unbecoming of you and is counter productive given our current situation."

Alice opened her mouth to lash back at Blood but was interrupted by Vivladi.

"Children children." Vivladi reprimanded. "Now we all need to get along if we're going to get through this."

Alice and Blood remained glaring at one another while Vivladi continued. "Now Blood, I think it's best that you tell Alice everything before the Jaberwock gets here. It will help prepare her."

Alice gave an audible huff and went to shrug her shoulder's as if she didn't gave a damn. The movement, however, caused the stitches in her shoulder to pull and in turn Alice cried out in pain. Blood was instantly at her side.

"I'm ok." Alice winched. " I think I just pulled the stitches."

Blood pushed Alice's hair to the side and inspected the bandaging. Satisfied that everything was ok he kissed the top of her head roughly and she heard him mutter something about a troublesome young woman.

Sighing Blood sat back down in his chair and began. "We will need to get along when the Jaberwock comes to visit." Blood said. "He'll be looking for any small indication that something is amiss."

"And why would he do that?" Alice questioned, still slightly upset.

"A few years ago I broke Elliot out of prison. Breaking another role holder out of prison is against the rules. The Jaberwock and I had a duel. I miraculously was able to walk away from it in one piece. Since then, however, the Jacberwock has been keeping a close eye on me, waiting for me to falter from the rules again." Blood explained.

Alice listened attentively. Elliot had told her that Blood had rescued him from prison, but she had no idea that Blood had gotten into so much trouble because of it.

"Which is why he can not find out about the rose garden or that our engagement wasn't entirely...consensual" finished Blood.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Blood's choice of wording. Not "entirely" consensual. It wasn't consensual at all! She had half a mind to tell him tough luck. He should have though of that before tricking her into accepting his proposal. Bastard. ... But if the Jacberwocky is as dangerous as they were making him out to be... She didn't want Blood to get hurt, that's what it came down to. So although she would totally be within her rights to let Blood handle this on his own she wasn't going to. She would go along with it.

**A/N: **I know this seems like an abrupt ending to the chapter and I apologize for that, I just really wanted to get this chapter out. Next chapter will be the official introduction to the Jaberwock. 


	9. Chapter 9

Oh The Webs That We Weave

Chapter 9: An Offer

A/N: I want to start out by sincerely thanking everyone for their well wishes, it meant so much to me. Thankfully I was able to met with a new doctor and we tried a new form of medication for my eyes, and guess what? It worked! I'm now able to see just fine. The problem we found was that my cornea's had a deficiency and the new medication we tried help to fix it. So once again thank you all so much for your kind words. Well, without further delay here is the long over due chapter 9 of Oh The Webs That We Weave. :-)

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought -  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through  
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head  
He went galumphing back.

"And, has thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!'  
He chortled in his joy. 

`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."

Lewis Carol

Alice shifted nervously in her seat. To her left Blood was sipping idly from his cup of tea; and although he was right next to her, it felt as though he was a million miles away. What was he thinking about, she wondered. Alice continued to trail her gaze down the table and stopped at Blood's left. Poor Elliot appeared to be just as nervous as she. She had seen him add at least ten teaspoons of sugar to his untouched tea since they had sat down to wait for their visitor. What really made her worry was the untouched carrot cake in front of Elliot. She had never seen him pass up any snack made from carrots. The table seemed oddly lonely without the twins stuffing down snacks and asking to show Alice their new "toys". Blood had given Dee and Dum the day off, which was probably for the best Alice thought. The twins had most likely gone to the amusement park to visit Boris, and Alice wished with all her heart that she could be in Gowland's territory rather then here.

Alice anxiously looked back to the main gate, at any moment now the dreaded Jaberwock would appear through those gates. He must be fearsome indeed to reduce Blood and Elliot to such a taciturn state. At that moment Alice caught a glimpse of figures in the distance walking briskly towards the mansion. Alice froze in place as a brief spasm of panic overtook her. The effect the upcoming figures had upon Blood was completely opposite. He appeared to snap back to reality and watch intently as the figures grew closer and more distinguishable.

Sooner than Alice would have imagined the three individuals had made their way through the gate and towards their table. Two faceless servants flanked the person whom Alice knew with out a doubt was the Jaberwock.  
The Jaberwock looked nothing like Alice had imagined him to be. She had pictured him to be gruesome and unruly, however, he was the exact opposite. He was taller than she had expected, probably even taller than Blood. His clothing was the anthesis of professional with him sporting a black pressed suit and green tie. He had dark black hair that was smoothed back from his face with a startling set of green eyes that would make a snake envious. And then there was his smile. He had a handsome face, but his smile was filled with such maliciousness that Alice had to fight her sudden urge to flee.

"Well if it isn't my favorite hatter family." the Jaberwock greeted with a toothy grin.

"Jaberwock." Blood greeted with a stiff nod. "Have a seat." he finished with obvious forced politeness.

"Why thank you." replied the Jaberwock with a smile that indicated he knew of Blood's turmoil.

The Jaberwock gracefully took his seat across from the hatter family; and Alice noted that the two servants remained stationed behind the Jaberwock.  
"Your assistants are welcome to sit and have tea as well." Alice said politely without a second thought.  
The Jabewock's attention was immediately focused solely upon Alice. Alice stiffened in her seat at the intensity of gaze. She wished she hadn't spoken up and drawn attention to herself.

"Ah how _kind_ of you my dear, but they are fine where they are." dismissed the Jaberwock smoothly. "Now, we have not been properly introduced have we?" he finished silkily.

Before Alice could utter a response Blood cut in and took charge of the conversation. "Alice, this is Jay Jaberwock." he said nodding in the smiling man's direction. "Jaberwock, this is Alice, _my fiancé._" Blood finished with a hint of warning in his voice. Alice didn't like the way the Jaberwock was gazing at her with those cold green eyes; and for once in her life Alice didn't mind his male driven deluded sense of ownership.

"A pleasure to met you Alice." the Jaberwock purred and extended his hand to her. Alice quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and reached out to shake his hand.

"Well my dear, it seems that you have enchanted all the inhabitants of Wonderland." said the Jaberwock mildly as he spooned cream into his tea. " I've just come from paying my respects to the Mortician, whom spoke quite highly of you." the Jaberwock said conversationally.

"Yes, Julius is a dear friend." Alice said and managed a small smile. Maybe things would go smoothly with the Jaberwock after all.

"You stayed with him for quite some time did you not?" he asked taking a sip from his tea.

"Yes, up until a few days ago." Alice replied.

"I do admire your courage my dear." the Jaberwock said with a smile.

Alice furrowed her brows in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." she said.

"To live with the Mortician is something not many would do." the Jaberwock said with a wicked smile. Propping his arm up on the able the Jaberwock rested his head on the palm of his regarded Alice with a predatory expression and she suddenly had a very bad feeling about this."You do know what Julius's profession is don't you Alice?" he asked.

The Jaberwock regarded her curiously while waiting for an answer. Under the table Blood griped Alice's hand in a warning to tread carefully. She squeezed his hand slightly, indicating she understood his warning.

"He fixes clocks." Alice said.

"Yes, but do you know why?" the Jaberwock questioned patiently as if trying to help a learning child discover a new concept.

"Because they're broken." Alice replied shortly.  
Alice heard Elliot give a brief snort of laughter and out of the corner of her eye saw a small smile cross Blood's lips. The Jaberwock looked on with a patient yet eerie secret smile.

"Mmmm and why would he bother himself with such a mundane task, I wonder." the Jaberwock pondered out loud.

Alice gave a quick shrug of her shoulders. " I guess people here like clocks." she answered.

The entire table was stunned into shock when the Jaberwock let out a peel of laughter. Wiping phantom tears from his eyes the Jaberwock said. " We certainly do me dear. We certainly do."

Turning his attention to Blood the Jaberwock observed. " I can see why you've taken such a liking to our little foreigner here, but then again you have always had a knack for inspiring loyalty in surprising places." the Jaberwock remarked cryptically as his eyes focused on Elliot.

"You have been awfully quite Elliot March." berated the Jaberwock.

Elliot's face reddened as he responded. "I'm just a little tired,. I...I didn't sleep too well last night."

The Jaberwock's eyes narrowed in mock sympathy. "Ah nightmares can be most exhausting. Tell me, could you still feel the metal chain around your neck? Could you feel the bone chilling coldness of a damp cell sink through your skin?"  
Alice shuddered at the vivid imagery the Jaberwock's words inspired.

Elliot's face drained of all color. "N no I just couldn't sleep." Elliot managed to whisper.

"Is that so?" the Jaberwock said softly. " Or could it be that you were frightened I would drag you back to your cell by the ears to await your death?"

Alice could see Elliot's body shaking in utter terror, and at that moment she hated the Jaberwock.

"But... but you can't." Elliot stuttered weakly.

"Can't I?" questioned the Jaberwock.

"That's enough." Blood said firmly with barley controlled rage. " You and I both know that you can't touch him." Blood said speaking to the Jaberwock.

The Jaberwock's smile was more malicious then ever. "Ah yes, rules. Whatever would we do without them?"

Blood ignored the Jaberwock's cryptic remark and turned to address his frightened friend. "Elliot, I have some paperwork that must get out by the end of the day. Please take care of that for me, the documents are in my office."  
Elliot gave a great full look to Blood and hurried up the grassy slope to the mansion. Alice watched Elliot's retreating form and pondered over the conversation. Why couldn't the Jaberwock touch Elliot? When Alice came out of her momentary reprieve it was to find the Jaberwock gazing intently at her.

Tell me," the Jaberwock drawled with a smile lacking warmth. "What date have you set for your wedding?"

Although the question was directed at Alice it was Blood's voice that calmly yet briefly answered the Jaberwock's question.

"May seventh." responded Blood, eyes slightly narrowed.

Alice paled slightly at hearing the date. That was barley a month away! Blood couldn't honestly expect her to go along with this! As if sensing her state of mind Blood squeezed her hand tightly under the table indicating that he did in fact expect her to go along.

"So soon?" questioned the Jaberwock still smiling sickly sweet at Alice. "Is that right? Alice?"

"Yes." answered Alice. She was proud that despite her nerves her answer came out without the slightest tremor. "The flowers will be fully in bloom by then." she added for good measure.

Blood caressed the back of her hand with his thumb signaling that she had done well. Alice gave an inward sigh of relief. They were out of trouble now she thought. Turning her gaze away from the Jaberwock she took a sip of her cooling tea.

"Ah speaking of flowers" the Jaberwock said turning to Blood. "I hear you have a magnificent garden of roses." he finished gazing cooly at Blood.  
Alice gagged on her sip of tea and began coughing as the liquid went down the wrong pipe. Blood patted her back several times then began rubbing small circles on her back once her coughing had subsided. How could the Jaberwock know about the garden?

"Indeed I do." said Blood tersely. "And who might I ask informed you of this?"

The Jaberwock's smile widened. "Oh I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't?" Blood questioned. The tone of his voice turning from cold to ice.

The Jaberwock continued to smile."I must admit, I find it quite intriguing that the Queen of Hearts and head of the Hatter family share a commonality in their love of roses."

Alice felt Blood stiffen next to her as her own heart beat sped up. He couldn't know could he?  
"I don't find that strange." said Alice quickly. "Roses are beautiful flowers. I can't think of one person who doesn't like them."  
The Jaberwock turned his attention back to Alice. "Ah, you are quite right my dear. Roses are indeed a most beautiful flower. Perhaps you would be so kind as to show me this garden, so that I too might appreciate it's...beauty."

At the word beauty the Jaberwock's green eyes bore so intently into her own that Alice felt she was at peril of becoming trapped forever.

"That would be unacceptable." Blood said acidly. "Other then myself my fiancé is the only one permitted to enter the garden."

"The only one?" questioned the Jaberwock with a secret smile. "Well I wouldn't want to intrude now would I?" the Jaberwock's expression indicating the exact opposite. "However, I would like your bride to escort me around the property so that we may have a chance to... chat."

Alice's heart stopped, she did not want to be alone with this man.

"I don't think so." came Blood's quick response.

If at all possible the Jaberwock's grin became even wider. It was obvious that he was getting immense pleasure out of Blood's discomfort.

"Oh but my dear Mr. Dupre, you know the _rules_. It is customary that I _interview_ all role holders of Wonderland." he finished. His emphasis on the word interview did not escape Alice's nor Blood's attention.

"Alice isn't a role holder." Blood replied. Alice thought she could detect a note of desperation in the Hatter's voice.  
"Oh you are quite right, however, once becoming your wife she will also gain the title of role holder." said the Jaberwock indulgently, as if explaining to a small child how the world works.  
Blood's anger rose at the Jaberwock's insulting tone of voice.

"Anything you have to say to Alice can be said within my presence." said Blood angrily.

"Correct me if I am wrong Mr. Dupre, but are you refusing to play by the rules?" asked the Jaberwock with a dangerous expression on his face.

Alice had been frightened of the Jaberwock since the moment that she met him, but never had he been quite so terrifying. A quick glance at Blood indicated that he wasn't about to back down on the mater. It was therefore Alice's responsibility to get them out of their current predicament.

"I'd be happy to show you the grounds." Alice said politely yet nervously.

Blood began to protest but Alice quickly stood and hurried on. " Oh it's alright Blood, I won't be gone long. Just a quick walk around the estate."  
"Splendid." the Jaberwock said also standing.

Blood rose from his seat and pulled Alice into a tight embrace.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled in her ear.

"I have to Blood." she whispered imploringly. "I have to, you know I do."

She felt the air leave his body in a defeated sigh. He gave her one final squeeze and released her.

The Jaberwock was looking on at them in evil delight. "Well, shall we my dear?" he asked while offering her the crock of his arm.

Swallowing the lump that seemed to continue reforming in her throat Alice nodded her head and began to step away from Blood. Then in one spontaneous motion Alice turned back to Blood, raised herself on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips quickly against his in a gentle kiss.

She was as surprised at herself as Blood was. This was the first time she had ever been the one to initiate any form of physical contact between the two of them. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe for comfort, maybe for reassurance, she didn't quite know. Alice quickly broke off the short kiss, checks ablaze, turned on her heel and accepted the Jaberwock's arm.

With one final glance at Blood she let the Jaberwock lead her down the path which circled the estate. The pair remained quite until they were out of hearing range then the Jaberwock spoke.

"And how are you liking the world of hearts my dear?" questioned the Jaberwock.  
"I like it very much." Alice answered truthfully. "I've become familiar with most of the territories and their inhabitants."

"Is that so?" he questioned again with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, but I have to admit I'm not familiar with your territory. Where are you from?" questioned Alice. If she could direct the subject of their conversation then she wouldn't need to worry about the Jaberwock trying to pry information out of her.

"Ah", the Jaberwock exclaimed conversationally, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Needless to say I live in a very... secluded section of this world. " He finished with an ominous smile.

"That sounds lonely." Alice said quietly.  
"Generally I find my solidarity enjoyable." he said.

"Oh well, that's good then." Alice said lamely. She wasn't too sure how to respond to that. She couldn't imagine enjoying being all alone.  
Her stride was brought to an abrupt halt when the Jaberwock suddenly slithered directly in front of her. Alice let out a gasp of surprise and instantly tried to take a step backwards. The Jaberwock, however, was too fast. He quickly grasped her upper arms keeping her firmly pressed against his chest.

Startled by this strange mans behavior Alice looked startled up into his eyes trying to discern what was going on.

"However, I would gladly give that up if I were to find the right companion." he said silkily. Rubbing her arms almost gently as he talked.

Alice audibly gulped and tried to push back from the Jaberwock. " I have to ask you to let me go." Alice said continuing to wriggle in his grasp while looking from side to side, trying to see if any of the hatter residence were within sight. It appeared that they had walked ever father then she had thought. Alice spoke again trying to put as much bravado behind her words as possible. "This is entirely inappropriate. I'm engaged to Blood."

The Jaberwock startled her again by laughing, but he did not release her. "Oh my dear Alice," he said." There is no need to pretend. I know that Dupre tricked you into your engagement."

"What?" said Alice panicking. "I don't know what you.."

"Shhh." said the Jaberwock interrupting her."A little rabbit told me everything."

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Alice said angrily and renewed her attempts to brake free. The Jaberwock easily caught her flailing arms and pinned them to her sides. He grasped her right wrist that was encircled by her bracelet and brought it up to his face to examine.

"Nasty little thing isn't it?" The Jaberwock questioned calmly.

Before Alice could reply the Jaberwock used his grasp on her wrist to pull her even closer. "I can help you Alice." he whispered seductively. "Just tell me what I need to know about Blood Dupre and I'll get you home."

Alice was startled into temporary immobility. Home? She could go home? Alice couldn't deny that it was a very tempting offer.  
"Or, if you would rather once Blood is taken care of, perhaps you would like to be my... companion." he whispered tracing her lips with his finger.

This action snapped Alice of her temporary paralysis. She drew her head back and out of his grasp. "Let me go." she said firmly.

"Mmm, but we're not finished here yet." said the Jaberwock grinning.

"Yes you are." said a voice filled with rage.

The Jaberwock glanced to his side to see a very irate Blood Dupre not ten feet away.  
Alice used the Jaberwock's momentary lapse in concentration to throw herself backwards and out of the Jaberwock's grasp. She quickly made a wide circle around the Jaberwock and came to stand by Blood's side. The Jaberwock made a move to approach the two and Blood instantly pushed Alice behind him.

"Really Blood." the Jaberwock began with a smirk on his face. "There's no need to be so aggressive."

"No need?"Blood seethed. "You were suppose to be conducting a simple interview not harassing my fiancé."

"Oh but I couldn't help myself Dupre. I too am bound by the rules of this world." said the Jaberwock flashing a toothy smile at the Hatter.

Alice was confused by the Jaberwock's statement, however, Blood seemed to know perfectly well what this cryptic remark meant. From behind Blood Alice could hear a slight rumbling sound emitting from Blood's throat. The closest sound she could possibly compare it to was a growl. Blood's hand was grasping the top of his cane tightly as if he were just itching to pull out his machine gun. This action did not escape the Jaberwock's notice. If possible the Jaberwock's grin became even wider. Alice was beginning to think that this man may very well be related to the Cheshire cat.

"Well it appears my work here is done." said the Jaberwock. With a mocking bow to the pair he continued. "I thank you for your hospitality Blood Dupre."

Then rising he met Alice's gaze. "Oh and Alice, do remember what I said."

And with that final remark the Jaberwock strolled out of the Hatter's estate just as quickly as he had entered it.

That night Alice couldn't sleep. She lay wide awake in her bed starring up at the ceiling. The Jaberwock had terrified and frightened her, but she couldn't get his offer out of her head. She kept telling herself that she would find a way out of this mess, but so far she hadn't even come close to figuring it out. An even scarier question that had been lurking in the back of her mind was did she even want to find a way out? That was silly, of course she wanted to find a way out. Of course she wanted to go home.

As it had turned out Blood hadn't overheard the offer the Jaberwock had made her. After the Jaberwock had vanished Blood asked her what he had spoken with her about and Alice had told him everything, except for the offer.

Finally resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't about to get any sleep tonight Alice rose from her bed and padded bare foot softly down the corridor.

A small portion of the hall was illuminated by the narrow strip of light emitting from under the door to Blood's study. Alice found herself stopped in front of the study door. Her hand, as if acting of it's own accord was hovering over the handle. The butterfly's in her stomach were fluttering around in a nervous panic. Her body was tingling and breathing was becoming something that she had to consciously do. The mere thought of Blood did strange things to her now. Swallowing down her panic Alice grasped the cold knob and watched as her hand slowly turned the knob.

As the door opened it revealed the sight of an uncharacteristically unruly Blood Dupree. His hat and coat had been discarded, his necktie was hanging loose around his neck, and the first few buttons of his vest and shirt had been undone. He was sitting slumped on the couch. Legs spread out in front of him and head flung back resting against the top of the couch. His gaze directed skyward.

Alice stood nervously in the doorway. Blood was so caught up in his thoughts that he apparently hadn't heard the door opening. Maybe she should go. Her body made an awkward motion caught between turning to leave and fighting to stay. Taking another look at him did a strange thing to her heart. He looked like his world was falling apart and she found herself wanting to comfort him, give him strength.

At that moment Blood's eyes flickered in her direction. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at discovering he wasn't alone. He immediately straightened his posture and masked his face into indifference.

"My my what trouble are you causing stalking around the mansion at this time of night?" Blood asked snidely.

Alice bristled at his tone and insinuation. She was about to tell him off until she caught sight of his eyes. He could mask his face, but in his eyes she saw panic and...maybe a hint of fear. Alice's anger instantly died at the sight. 

Alice found herself walking silently towards Blood. Her body once again taking action of it's own accord. The hammering of heart seemed to have stirred the butterfly's into a mad frenzy. What was she doing? Maybe she was sick. Blood's eyes followed her the entire journey across the room until she stood directly in front of him.

He questioned her with eyes, and Alice realized that words couldn't possibly answer that question. Alice slowly leaned forward, giving him plenty of time to reject her if he wanted. Blood seemed confused by her actions until she pressed her lips softly against his. For a brief second Blood sat completely still and Alice feared she had done something wrong. However, before she could move half a centimeter away Blood wrapped an arm behind her head pressing her lips against his once more. His other arm came around her waist and pushed her forward. Alice accommodated and positioned herself so that she was now straddling his legs.

His lips moved hungrily against hers, and she was no longer nervous. Alice found herself responding with enthusiasm that matched Blood's own. In a daring move she darted her tongue into his mouth. Blood made an almost primal sound in response to her action. Alice took her time exploring the confines of his mouth, Blood's arms slid around her back pressing her tighter against his body as he expertly took over the kiss. He kissed her slowly but passionately and Alice slid her hand up against his exposed chest; feeling the hard contortions of his muscles underneath her fingertips.

Alice was a bit shocked and disappointed when Blood suddenly ended the kiss. Resting his head against her forehead the silence was only broken by the pairs heavy labored breathing. Alice looked questionably into Blood's eyes. In response Blood smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then quickly picked her up and maneuvered them into a new position.

Blood was lying on his back and he had pulled Alice to his side so that his arm rested around her waist and her head laid cushioned on his chest. Alice was still a bit startled by Blood's abrupt ending of their kiss, she had never imagined that he would rather cuddle then well... other things. Giving an inward shrug Alice wrapped her arm around his torso in a hug. If cuddling up with Blood would help ease his mind, well she was happy to do it.

Blood kissed the top of her head and rest his check against her head.

"Stay with me tonight." Blood whispered.

In response Alice just hugged him tighter. She would stay with him tonight,... but she couldn't promise to always do so. Especially with the Jaberwock's offer still lingering in the back of her mind. 

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next installment we will take a deeper look at the Jaberwock's past, and Alice will be forced to make a decision. 


End file.
